Total Drama Chance Island
by DoctorPika
Summary: The contestants have joined once more for season one, with the same host as always: Chris McLean. But for some reason, different contestants have signed up in different orders, creating an alternated story to the TDI history. Find out who will win, who will lose, and whether Chris will keep his hair cut budget? The suspense is real!
1. The Not So Great Outdoors Pt 1

_**Believe it or not, this is my second time attempting to create one of these series. Either way, I hope you enjoy this one since it has almost nothing to do with the first one I made. Couple of disclaimers:**_

 _ **1\. This chapter may be similar to the first episode of TDI. I can't really help it, what can I say?**_

 _ **2\. I own nothing in this, other than my own OCs. I don't even own the Chance concept**_

 _ **3\. Every chapter, I'll be going over reviews, and giving shout outs to various authors for their contributions to my time on FanFiction.**_

 _ **4\. Again, please enjoy the episode!**_

 _ **5\. Today's shout out goes to Obikinoah! He's awesome!**_

* * *

"Yo!" A man jumps into the camera frame. In the background, a lake, some mountains, and various islands surround him. He appears to be standing on a dock. "We are coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario!" As he said this the camera zoomed out, allowing the viewers to see more of the screen. "I'm your host..." he put his hand on his chest pridefully. "...Chris McLean!" He paused for dramatic effect (but was there any?). "I'm dropping Season one of the hottest new reality show known to television!

He began to walk down the dock, dramatic music playing in the background. "Here's the deal... Twenty-two random people have signed up to spend eight entire weeks at this crappy old summer camp. While here, they'll don the title... 'campers.' While they are enjoying their stay, their be competing in challenges to determine which team will be forced into judging their team mates into submission."

He paused, turned around and began walking the other way. "Every three days, a team will either win a precious reward," he held up a steak and a knife. "Or be forced to to walk down the Dock of Shame," he pointed to the floor. "It's not the Dock of Shame right now, cause I'm standing on it. But it will be when that sorry camper will be forced to leave the island! For. Good. When they leave, they'll be escorted using the Boat of Losers, and be leaving Total Drama Island."

The camera cut to a campfire pit, where many stumps could watch the fire, and a podium covered in marshmallows. There was also a staircase, arguably leading to the Dock of Shame and the Boat of Losers. Chris popped into the frame in his usual unexpected way. "Their fate will be decided here," he said, walking toward the podium. "With sweet, savory, and powdery marshmallows! Every night, a camper will get one, delivered hot and fresh out of my stock," he pointed to a safe. "All but one, who will watch their former friends eat on beautiful pieces of fluff as they leave the island!" he winked at the camera. "Comforting, right?"

"After all that, the challenges, the marshmallow ceremonies, EVERYTHING, only one camper will remain. And they will be rewarded in the best fame a teenager can be. Cheesy tabloid fame," he held up a magazine with a picture of him on it. "And a small fortune!" he held up a treasure chest. "Which let's face it, they'll blow in a day, or maybe two. But, to get all the things they utterly don't deserve, they'll have to battle black flies," the camera cut to flies aimlessly flying about, while being swatted at by two gigantic paws. "Grizzly bears," the camera panned downward, revealing a bear, which owned the giant paws. "And..." the camera cut back to him. "Each other."

"Every moment WILL be caught on one of the thousands of camera we've installed all over the island," the camera showed an awkward scenario involving a bird feeding it's children. Chris began to walk down the dock once more, and it began to shake. "W-who will crumble under the pressure?" he was shaking too now. "F-find out here on T-Total! D-Drama..." the dock gave way, causing him to fall into the water below the dock. "AUGH!" he screamed. "INTERNS!"

Three interns appeared, clearly attached by ball and chain. "GO AN GET MY MAKE UP!" he demanded. The camera focused in on him. "ISLAND!"

* * *

The intro played, cameras appearing in unlikely places. One camera forced a squirrel out of a tree, and it began to fall to the ground below, where a camera appeared under a rock. A hand snapped and the camera began to pan.

It panned past Chris and Chef, who were driving a golf cart, and up a giant mountain.

 _ **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine**_

The camera went off the ledge, and two pairs of legs began flailing about as the camera (and likely the cameraman) fell down the mountain into a lake with a small ring around it. Owen appeared under the water happily swimming about with the fishes below him. He farted, causing about twenty fish to die and float upwards.

 _ **You guys are on my mind**_

The camera panned upwards where Trent and Gwen were driving giant sail boats. Trent seemed to be playing his guitar, until a bunch of seagulls saw the fish and covered the screen for a second. When it was un-feathered, Trent didn't have his guitar any more.

 _ **You asked me what I wanted be to and now I think the answer is plain to see**_

A seagull was carrying the guitar, but was dropping. It let go of the guitar, and it hit Arthur in the head, causing him to fall over. DJ was meditating in the distance with a whole bunch of animals, but bird droppings dropped on his head. He looked at the camera unhappily.

 ** _I wanna be... famous_**

While Sam ran over to Arthur, who was still out cold, he ran over a bunny, who turned into rage mode and then attacked him. Sam ran the opposite direction, with a killer bunny following him. He ran past DJ, who shrugged at the sight.

 _ **I wanna live close to the sun**_

Harold was having a slapping fight against Cameron, who seemed to be hissing at him on a raft about to go over the falls. Duncan was watching the two of them, shaking his head unfortunately. The raft stopped right before it went over the ledge, and Duncan kicked it, causing the two nerds to plummet downwards.

 _ **Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won**_

Addie was working on her phone on a log innocently, kicking he legs aimlessly, until Harold and the raft came flying down behind her. She got up and looked around nervously, but Harold was long gone at this point. Cameron came flying down as well though, knocking her off the log and tumbling down with him.

 _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way**_

Jasmine was attempting to ride a vine, and succeeding until she ran face first into the confession can, knocking Noah out of it, and his magazine he was reading out of his hand and into the window, where a very chef-like outline was cooking.

 _ **I'll get there one day**_

The magazine fell into Chef's concoction, while he was looking at B and Bob, who both looked innocent enough. They were sitting at a table ready to be fed. B pulled out a salt shaker from his jacket, and rubbed his hands happily.

 _ **Cause I wanna be... Famous**_

Sierra and Tyler were having an arm wrestle. Tyler was clearly trying too much, attempting to use both hand against her, but she held firm, even against him. She quickly grabbed Bob's coffee, took a sip, and beat Tyler with ease. She than began to bounce around like she was on a sugar rush.

 _ **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

Shawn and Sky were glaring at each other unhappily on opposite sides of a staircase, near where Justin was working out. Beth was drooling on him, quite literally, and fell over, knocked out. Justin got up to try and help her, but she held up her hand as if to say no.

 _ **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na (I wanna be!) (I wanna be!) (I wanna be famous!)**_

Zoey and Dave are talking normally, while Lightning and Scott were screaming at each other. Sky jumped in to stop them, but not before Lightning grabbed Scott and threw him into the air. On Scott's journey, the time turned from day to night, and he landed head first on his seat and collapsing on the ground. All the other campers were sitting on their stumps calmly, while Scott was out cold on the ground. A flashing light flickered on as the song ended reading: **Total Drama Island**

* * *

The camera was zoomed so far back, you could clearly see the entire island. Chris was standing on the dock, clearly having gotten the interns to fish him out of the water and fix the dock. "Welcome back to Total Drama Island," he said, the camera zooming in on him. "If you want to know how I got dry so quick and why the dock is fixed so fast, you may want to take an editing class."

The interns were on the other end of the Dock of Shame, clearly unhappy and attached to the ball and chain. Chris pushed them off the ledge and ran back to his spot. "Yeah!" He said. "Take that peasants!" he laughed to himself. Then after calming down, he resumed his speech. "Time to meet our first eleven campers!"

"We told them they'd be staying at a five star resort or something," he looked at Chef, who shrugged. "So if they seem a little T. that's probably why." The camera cut to the other end of the dock where a boat was docking, and probably dropping off a contestant.

"Wow!" The contestant said happily. She was wearing a red tank top, jeans and had red hair with a flower in it. "Chris! I'm your biggest fan!" she ran up to him. "It feels so good to meet you finally in person!"

Chris seemed stunned at the spontaneous attention. "Right. Thanks... Zoey, right?"

"Yes!" Zoey said, ecstatic. "The esteemed CHRIS MCLEAN knows my name! Amazing, right?!" She looked at Chris pleadingly, who seemed to still be stunned by the everything that was happening.

"Right," he said. "If you could stand over there?" He asked, pointing behind him.

Zoey nodded. "Oh yeah! Of course!"

"Note to self," Chris said under his breath. "Get a restraining order on Zoey. She might be crazy."

Zoey waved and smiled at the camera.

"Next camper!" Chris said, drawing attention back to himself. "Meet: Duncan!"

The camera panned over to another boat the dock, leaving a cross between a punk and a gangster. "You all really need to calm down," he claimed. "Too much energy is bad for your health."

"Really?!" Zoey exclaimed. "It's SO cool that you know that!"

Chris and Duncan stared at her in mixed disbelief and amusement. "Yeah," Duncan said, recovering from his stunning thanks to Zoey. "I'm like a walking encyclopedia... or something like that," he murmured that last part under his breath and went to join her.

"Might want to work on your comebacks!" Chris shouted at Duncan. "It could be... _good for your health_ ," he mocked.

Duncan narrowed his eyes at the host. "Drop dead McLean."

"Contestant number three!" Chris announced, pointing at the boat that was leaving. "DJ!"

DJ had certainly packed heavier that everyone else that had arrived thus far. He was holding two duffel bags that were bulging compared to Duncan's measly one. "Yo! Chris McLean!" he said, walking toward the host, who gave him a high five. He paused and looked around. "You sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?"

"You're looking at it dawg," Chris said, pointing at himself.

As DJ walked toward the other two campers, he muttered to himself: "Looked different on the brochure..."

Chef shrugged again. It was clear he had made the brochures.

"Mama's Boy," Duncan taunted.

"Delinquent," DJ fired back coolly.

"Mean nickname givers," Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Contestant number four!" Chris exclaimed. "It's B the silent!"

A big man stepped off his boat, holding a duffel bag full of tools. He began making signs with his hands, pointed at Chris.

"D-Does anyone know what he's saying?" Chris asked the three other campers.

Zoey snapped her fingers. "Oh! I do! I took some remedial sign language a couple of years back!" he looked at the signs B was making. "I'm... Not... Silent... I'm... Mute?" She asked.

"They mean the same thing!" Duncan said irritably.

"What's up Gwen?" Chris asked a goth girl, who had just stepped off her boat and was trying to manage her luggage. She looked around and then looked at Chris accusingly.

"You mean we are staying HERE?!" she demanded.

Zoey scanned B's sign language. "Define... We... I... Think... Chris... isn't... going... to... stay... here."

"You are absolutely right!" Chris said happily. "My cabin has AC and proper heating. Also, I got a hot tub. And your hot tub is... well..." he paused and pointed at the lake, where a seagull was paralyzed and floated back out to sea when the tide came in.

Gwen looked angry. "You CANNOT be serious. Is he?" she asked Duncan.

"Yeah," Duncan shrugged, "I mean, you signed the application form so..."

Chris pointed at the next boat that was arriving. "Next person to arrive... Arthur!"

Arthur was wearing a dress shirt with a sweater along with jeans. "Isn't this just a really cruddy summer camp, not a five star resort?"

"Yes!" Chris exclaimed. "Finally, someone got it!"

"Hey!" DJ said. "I got it first!"

Arthur shrugged. "I'll settle for second."

"Beth!" Chris announced. Beth was getting her luggage together, but when she heard her name get called, she got up and ran toward Chris nearly knocking him over with a hug.

"It is SO incredulus to meet you!" Beth exclaimed. She wore pink jeans, and a blue shirt, covered with what appeared to be a Girl Scout vest, which had several pins on it. She looked up at him. "Wow..." she said, breath taken. "You look a LOT shorter in real life. Like... A LOT!"

Chris paused and looked at her slowly. "Um... thanks...?" He said to her. Beth nodded happily and took her place among the other campers. Arthur nodded a hello, while Zoey shook her hand. Gwen and Duncan rolled their eyes. While his back was turned, he heard very deep breathing and turned around to see a nerd, wearing a blue shirts, jeans and sneakers.

"Woah!" Chris jumped back. "Oh.. um... hi Harold. How are you?"

Harold completely disregarded his question and looked around the camp. "So... you mean to tell me that we are staying at a crappy summer camp, and not spending our time, rotting away at a resort?"

Chris nodded.

"Aw..." Harold sighed and walked toward the contestants.

Duncan cracked his knuckles as if to attack Harold, who was unsuspecting of a crime, but Arthur made Duncan put his fists down. B and Gwen shared an eye roll.

"Ladies and gentleman... Tyler!" Chris introduced a person who was jet skiing behind his boat.

"Y-o-o-o-o-o-o-o C-h-h-h-h-r-r-r-r-r-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-s-s-s-s-s-s!" Tyler yelled, trying to make himself heard over the boat. The boat stopped abruptly, causing him to fly through the air, landing head first into Arthur, and both of them were sent flying into the water.

Arthur floated back up to the surface by inflating his shirt, and Tyler floated back up right after him. "What on Earth compelled you to do that?" Arthur asked.

Tyler opened his mouth, but Arthur blocked his lips. "Just be quiet."

"Wicked wipeout dude," a geek stepped off the boat. He was huge and wore a large sweater with a lot of hair on his head.

"Hello Sam!" Chris said to the geek, who laughed and gave him a high five.

Gwen rolled her eyes, while Duncan looked at Sam and Harold excitedly and said: "Fresh meat at last!"

"Oh shut up," Zoey said. "That's mean!"

B narrowed his eyes and started making signs.

Zoey narrowed her eyes. "That isn't very nice at all. And also, you need to learn to not curse at every given moment."

"And our final contestant on the first eleven campers!" Chris announced. "Meet Lauren!"

Lauren was tall, thin, and had long brown hair. "Good day to you Chris."

Chris offered her his hand, which she took gracefully.

"Not too shabby," Tyler whispered to Duncan, who agreed quietly.

Harold walked over to Duncan and Tyler while they were having a conversation. "I agree with you guys, she's pretty cute."

Duncan and Tyler raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Harold asked.

Lauren laughed at Chris. "Thank you for calling me by my real name, but please, call me Addie in the meantime."

Tyler looked up eagerly. "Is this our team?"

"I hope so!" Sam said eagerly. "I may not be the most athletic, but Duncan and Addie are probably strong enough to support the team's brains!"

Duncan and Addie snorted at the same time. "THEM? Yeah right."

"No way," Chris said. "But, it IS time for a commercial break!"

B rolled his eyes, and Zoey translated for him: "I can't believe that we are doing this now"

 **-Commercial Break-**

"Welcome back!" Chris announced. "We introduced the first eleven campers, and now, we introduce camper number twelve: Shawn!"

Instead of a person, a giant sack flew out of the boat with a backpack following soon after.

Sam jumped and ran over to the sack and opened it. "Come on guys! He could be suffocating in there."

Addie and Duncan shrugged and then glared at each other.

"You know, he may be right," Arthur said. "But it really kinda depends on who is in there."

"AHH!" Shawn yelled. "Zombie boat! Zombie kidnappers! Zombie show! Wait... where are they?"

Sam crossed his arms. "It's the reality show that you signed up for."

"I've heard that one before," Shawn said. "Zombies always say that I've signed up for a reality show and then eat me alive!"

"Nope!" Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Should of left him in the bag."

"And contestant number thirteen: Owen!" Chris announced.

YES!" Owen was large and not-so in charge. He wore a maple leaf on his shirt, and the dock was clearly crumbling.

B was signing something. Zoey was looking at what he was signing.

"Is that sign 'fat', 'dumb', or both?" Zoey asked the silent treatment.

B shrugged. And Zoey nodded.

"He meant both," she clarified.

Addie paused. "How exactly do you understand him?"

"Well, it's quite simple actually-" Zoey was cut off by Owen ran past her.

"YES!" He exclaimed. "CHRIS MCLEAN! Good to meet you dude!" He hugged Chris, and it appeared to be crushing Chris's bones.

"Please... let... go..." Chris wheezed. "Dying..."

"Oh..." Owen paused and let the host go.

Chris dusted himself off and began to talk. "Next contestant is Lightning!"

"Sha BAM!" Lightning leaped into the frame. He was the splitting image of an athlete; football jersey included.

"Sha bam?" Sam asked. "What is that, your catch phrase? Ha ha.." he grinned. "What are you? Sheldon?"

"Bazinga!" Sam and Harold said together and then high-fived.

Duncan raised an eyebrow, along with Gwen and Addie, and all three of them looked at each other. "Stop doing that!" Duncan and Addie growled at the same time.

Lightning narrowed his eyes at the group of nerds.

"Can you please let it go?" Arthur asked, and got in the way of the battle between the nerd David and the jock Goliath.

Chris cut off the argument. "Next contestant is Sky!"

Sky leapt off the boat and landed on the dock. She was very clearly a gymnast. "What's up guys?"

"Yeah," Duncan rolled his eyes. "A real WHALE of a time."

The entire group turned their eyes on him, and you could hear crickets chirping.

"Har har," Tyler rolled his eyes. "Where was the punch line?"

"Eh, screw you," Duncan rolled his eyes.

Sky walked over to the contestants, as a dirt farmer walked off the boat.

"What's up Scott?" Chris asked.

Scott narrowed his eyes. "Good job on the FIVE STAR resort CHRIS," he said accusingly.

"Didn't you catch the drift?" Addie grumbled. "But what to we know?"

Beth paused. "We all caught the drift didn't we?"

"Some better than others," Zoey translated from B.

Scott crossed his arms unenthusiastically. "Right."

"Justin..." Chris said, and a handsome male teenager stepped off the boat. All the girls fell over drooling at the sight of him... including Owen.

Arthur paused, looking at Owen's state.

"Don't even try to explain it," Tyler said. "It's a PG rated show."

"Fair point," Duncan agreed.

"Look!" Chris announced. "It's Noah!"

Noah walked forward onto the dock. "Hello," he said unhappily. "Unfortunately I was forced to sign up for this show, which takes a lot of pressure to deal with currently."

"Great," Duncan said. "The hopeless nerdling. This is gonna be good."

Noah rolled his eyes. "Nice piercings original."

"Even I know not to do that," Harold rolled his eyes.

Chris announced: "Hey look who's coming! Trent!"

The guitarist approached the camp on his boats. "Hey guys! How's it going?"

"Pretty OK actually," Justin said. "Other than.. them..." He pointed to the girls currently staring at him.

Trent walked past him. "Hey, they are yours for the taking dude."

"Thanks man," Justin said. "I'll keep that in mind later."

"One of our last four contestants: meet Jasmine!" Chris said. A tall muscular woman stepped (more accurately jumped) off of the boat.

Jasmine walked past the campers, and even surpassed Owen and Justin in sheer height and size. "What's up guys?"

"Not much," Scott said irritably. "Other than being lied to."

Jasmine paused. "Yeah, I can see how that could be infuriatin'." She said. "So, what's the bucket of worms?"

"I'm sorry?" Tyler asked. "Worms?"

"You know.. the dirt," Jasmine explained. "Who lied to who? And more importantly: What was the lie?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Uncivilized... next contestant is Cameron!"

Cameron stepped, actually rolled across the dock. He was in a giant inflated bubble and that seemed to be his only shield. "Hi Chris," his voice was inflated.

"Hey there!" Jasmine said to the bubble boy.

"AUGH!" Cameron yelled, jumping back and wound up rolling into the water.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Can someone get him out of the water?"

Everyone looked at Tyler, who sighed and agreed to go and get the poor nerd from the water.

"Everyone meet: Bob!" Chris announced, as Tyler had heaved Cameron out of the lake.

Tyler strained his muscles. "Dang what's in that thing?"

"Well..." Cameron thought for a moment. "There's me... and my stuff and survival kit," he pulled out a small pack from his pocket.

Bob was too busy working on a Rubik's Cube to notice the other contestants.

"Hey, you know I can solve one of those in three seconds, tops," Harold claimed, and took the Cube, solving it quickly.

Bob was awestruck. "Wow! You'll have to tell me how you did it!" He exclaimed.

"And our final contestant!" Chris exclaimed, pointing to the final boat. "Sierra!"

"Oh my gosh!" Sierra looked around wide-eyed. "Chris! It's such an honor to meet you! I'm a big fan of your work! All of it! Even that stuff you did-" Chris covered her mouth. She made an angry expression and then Chris jumped and moved his hand away.

"D...Did you just bite me?!" Chris exclaimed. "I'm going to have to get tested for rabies now!"

Addie rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Sierra isn't RABID."

"Sure sure?" Gwen asked. "Like willing to bet money?"

Addie paused. "Well... not quite THAT sure."

"Alright guys," Chris said. "We need a group photo for the promos. Also, we need to take it before I get cholera or something."

Noah narrowed his eyes. "You idiot," he accused. "Cholera is water-based. It couldn't have..." he looked from Sierra, who Zoey had commanded to sit for a Scooby-Doo snack, and Chris, who's hand seemed to be growing. "Well, what do I know?" He asked, and gave up.

"Alright," Chris said. "Everyone to this end of the dock. And... one! Two! Three-" the dock gave way once more, except for Sky and Chris who had managed to leap away before it happened.

"Hey!" Cameron said happily. "I'm not wet! I'm saved!" He exclaimed.

Duncan was attempting to stay afloat. "You'll be lucky if I don't send you out into the wilderness," he growled.

"Lightning quick reflexes," Sky taunted.

Lightning looked up. "Someone say my name?"

"Alright guys," Chris said. "Dry off and meet at the campfire pit in ten!"

"How are we supposed to dry?!" Addie demanded.

Sky looked at them. "Poor you!" She taunted and leapt away.

* * *

"This is Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris introduced the island once more. "Your home for the next eight weeks; although it isn't much of a home."

Got that right," Noah complained.

"The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends," Chris explained.

Duncan smiled evilly at Harold and Sam. "Yeah! We'll be BEST PALS, isn't that right?"

"Oi!" Jasmine called, and stepped between the two quarreling groups. "I may not have any quarrel with you Duncan, but they can't defend themselves. Don't pick on 'em, alright?"

"Hey!" Sam turned a bright shade of red. "For your information I took a class of self defense at my middle school! And I learned to box on my Wii!"

"Yeah, so did I!" Harold said. "Although, that self defense class was the only one I ever failed..."

Chris plowed onwards. "The camper that manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest, without getting the ol' heave ho, will win one heck of a lot of cash!"

"How much is it?" Gwen asked eagerly. The other campers also nodded curiously.

"Roughly $100,000," Chris said, holding up a briefcase.

The cast cheered at the sight of it, and you could hear everyone's greed sense turning on.

"Before taxes," Chris also said.

The cast let out a great sigh of disappointment.

"What will the sleeping arrangements be?" Cameron asked. "Not that it matters to me... I mean.." he laughed.

Chris looked greatly unpleased. "Girls get one side of the cabin, and guys get the other."

"This cannot be happening," Gwen grumbled.

Owen leaned in, grabbing Duncan and Gwen. "C'mon guys! It's just a giant sleepover.

"Yeah..." Duncan rolled his eyes. "A giant bi-sexual sleepover..."

"Alright! It's time to the split you guys up into teams!" Chris exclaimed. "If I call your name, stand over there," he pointed to the left side of the fire pit. "Sam, Gwen, Trent, Duncan, Tyler, Beth, Cameron, Zoey, Arthur, Scott, and Noah."

The eleven campers moved toward the left side. Chris threw a sheet of paper at them, but it just bounced off of Cameron's bubble.

"Rude!" Cameron said.

"You''ll be the Screaming Gophers!"

"The rest of you!" Chris explained. "Jasmine, Beth, Harold, Lightning, Bob, Owen, B, Addie, DJ, Sky, and Dave! You'll be the Killer Bass!"

"You and your team will be on camera in ALL public areas of the competition!" Chris said

* * *

"You'll also be able to share your innermost thoughts and feelings in our confession can!" Chris exclaimed.

"Yeah." Gwen said. "My team sucks. And CAMERON? Talk about deadweight."

"I'm REALLY not looking forward to this," Noah moaned. "Not that I have a choice."

* * *

"Let's find your cabins!" Chris said, leading the teams away from the campsite. "Gophers, you are in the east cabin, Bass in the west."

"Oh boy bunk beds!" Beth exclaimed, jumping on one as quickly as possible. "Awesome!"

"Mind if I bunk with you?" Jasmine asked Beth.

"No, not at all," Beth said happily. "You want the top or bottom bunk?"

"Which ever one you don't want," Jasmine said.

* * *

"Great," Addie growled. "Now the tough one is covering the nerdling's behind. Now I;ve got my first two targets."

* * *

Arthur claimed a bunk, and Noah claimed one on top of his. "So, what's your deal?" Noah asked Arthur.

"Well, I like planning," Arthur said. "For me, nothing is as satisfying as a plan gone the way you wanted it to."

"I dig that," Justin said. "I can understand why you would want your plan to go as... planned."

"Where are the outlets?" Sam asked. "I need to plug in my DS and.." Chris snatched the DS from him. "Hey!" He groped for the DS. "I just want to beat level 4-5!"

"No electronics required," Chris said stubbornly. "But if you REALLY needed one, there are some in the communal bathrooms."

"Really?" Addie raised an eyebrow. "We SHARE a bathroom?"

"Only with the same gender," Chris shrugged.

Sierra was leaning against the wall a couple of feet away. "Aren't there any chaperones here?"

"Not a one," Chris replied. "You can do whatever you people want. You've got an hour to unpack and meet me back at the main lodge... starting: NOW!"

* * *

"Listen up!" Chef appeared to be on a rampage. "I serve it three times a day; you eat it three times a day! Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your butts down NOW!"

"Excuse me," Bob asked. "Will we be getting a good source of protein? I really need it."

Chef just looked at him.

"Right," Bob said and walked away.

"Take a chill pill," Noah groaned.

"What?!" Chef exclaimed. "I didn't hear you!"

"I didn't say anything important," Noah explained. "I'll just take my food then, and uh... go?"

Chef narrowed his eyes and casually knocked Noah's food.

"Right," Noah said and walked away.

* * *

"It's probably for the best that I starve and not eat the food," Noah claimed. "Food poisoning is probably a worse death than starvation, although it would be impossible for me to find out."

* * *

Sierra and Gwen were both getting their plates at the same time. Chef halfheartedly scooped some... stuff(?) onto Sierra's plate.

"Ooh!" Sierra exclaimed and grabbed the food and ate it without a second to spare.

Gwen looked at her tray. "I hate to be predictable, but I think mine just moved."

Chef grabbed a sledgehammer and began to beat her tray.

"You going to eat that?" Sierra asked curiously.

Gwen pushed the plate toward Sierra.

"Alright kiddies," Chris said happily it's time for your first challenge.

"But I haven't finished breakfast!" Sierra whined. She appeared to have everyone's tray.

Chris shrugged. "All those READY to go will follow me now."

Everyone except for Sierra got up and began to walk away.

"I wonder what the first challenge is going to be." Arthur said nervously.

"Oh relax," DJ said. "It's our first challenge. How hard could it be?"

The camera cut to video of them on a incredibly tall mountain overlooking water below it.

"Oh ****" DJ cried.

* * *

 _ **End Episode**_

 ** _I really hope you guys enjoyed it. It was a lot of fun to make and only took me three hours. Here's your question of the chapter._**

 ** _Who do you want to be eliminated first?_**

 ** _Let me know by reviewing (PMs work too) this chapter. Also, just tell me what went wrong and what went right. Since I'm still a relatively new writer, I'd really appreciate some feedback._**

 ** _Expect the next one next monday :)_**

 ** _-Pika_**


	2. The Not So Great Outdoors Pt 2

_**Now. Believe me, I've got a lot to say for the beginning of this episode. This will MOST LIKELY be a trend throughout the rest of the series. Completely disregard them if you want, but if you reviewed, or think you can win my shout out (if you really care) you can read it. Am I using this just to get a higher word count? The answer to that is yes, but I also want you guys to read my disclaimers, and how much I appreciate your support. If you see something**_ _ **UNDERLINED LIKE THIS**_ _ **it is a VERY important announcement (likely meaning that I screwed up). I will put these notes at the bottom of all this, so that you can see it, even if you do skip. I cannot stress enough to read these, because you will be completely lost without them.**_

 ** _And finally my oh-so-great disclaimers (Did I hear someone laugh?):_**

 _ **1\. I own absolutely nothing here. I don't even own the Chance concept, which I believe belonged to a user by the name of Fangrin.**_

 _ **2\. If you wanted to read the other disclaimers, episode one will explain them!**_

 ** _3\. Since I consider these two episodes combined into one, the shout out still goes to Obikinoah._**

 _ **A Non-reviewer: Well, Sierra is kind of a here nor there character. Either you love her or you hate her, you get what I'm saying? I personally like her, but I can see where people are coming from when they say they dislike her. Also, I'm sorry about her and Shawn on the teams.**_

 _ **Gucci Mane LaFlare: Thanks, I think. Decent isn't the most... exalting term. Well, thank you any way, I take what I can get.**_

 _ **That British Guy: Intriguing indeed...**_

 _ **Yeah, also, funny story. Turns out I had 24 characters in episode one. So, I'm cutting out Bob, who, fun fact, was going to get the boot this episode. There was so much potential in the other characters, I'm not putting him in this series, Also, Justin is being cut from the competition. Once again, sorry.**_

 ** _Current Teams:_**

 ** _Screaming Gophers: Sam, Gwen, Trent, Duncan, Tyler, Cameron, Zoey, Arthur, Scott, Noah, Shawn_**

 ** _Killer Bass: Jasmine, Beth, Harold, Lightning, Owen, B, Addie, DJ, Sky, Dave, Sierra_**

 ** _And now on with the episode!_**

* * *

"Last time on Total! Drama! Island!" Chris exclaimed. He was on the dock again, which was crumbling once more. It might be due to the fact that the intern's ball and chain were standing on it. "We met friendly contestants!" The video of Beth arriving played. "Friendlier contestants!" Owen hugging Chris so hard it appeared Chris's rib cage might break. "Not so friendly contestants!" Duncan and Addie's entrance to the island clip was shown. "And down-right crazy ones." Sierra and Cameron's entrance played side by side. "Sierra has probably infected the entire camp with rabies." the clip of her biting Chris's arm played. "And the campers learned the rules of survival here at camp." Chris instructed the contestants firmly, most of them were looking bored, particularly Gwen, Duncan, and Dave.

"They made deals on the bunk beds," a clip of Jasmine and Beth talking about the bunks played. "And most importantly; met the first obstacle they must face in order to stay in the game for one HECK of a lot of cash," he exclaimed.

Chris and the contestants were shown on the giant cliff over looking the lake. "Alright!" He said excitedly. "Your first challenge is to jump from one thousand feet," he pointed at the ground below them; "INTO the lake," he instructed, pointing at the lake as if it weren't obvious which lake they were supposed to jump into.

"Oh ****," DJ said nervously as the contestants looked at the insane drop.

* * *

Total Drama Island (I Wanna Be Famous)- 2007

 _ **(DEFINITELY NOT COPY AND PASTED)**_

The intro played, cameras appearing in unlikely places. One camera forced a squirrel out of a tree, and it began to fall to the ground below, where a camera appeared under a rock. A hand snapped and the camera began to pan.

It panned past Chris and Chef, who were driving a golf cart, and up a giant mountain.

 _ **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine**_

The camera went off the ledge, and two pairs of legs began flailing about as the camera (and likely the cameraman) fell down the mountain into a lake with a small ring around it. Owen appeared under the water happily swimming about with the fishes below him. He farted, causing about twenty fish to die and float upwards.

 _ **You guys are on my mind**_

The camera panned upwards where Trent and Gwen were driving giant sail boats. Trent seemed to be playing his guitar, until a bunch of seagulls saw the fish and covered the screen for a second. When it was un-feathered, Trent didn't have his guitar any more.

 _ **You asked me what I wanted be to and now I think the answer is plain to see**_

A seagull was carrying the guitar, but was dropping. It let go of the guitar, and it hit Arthur in the head, causing him to fall over. DJ was meditating in the distance with a whole bunch of animals, but bird droppings dropped on his head. He looked at the camera unhappily.

 ** _I wanna be... famous_**

While Sam ran over to Arthur, who was still out cold, he ran over a bunny, who turned into rage mode and then attacked him. Sam ran the opposite direction, with a killer bunny following him. He ran past DJ, who shrugged at the sight.

 _ **I wanna live close to the sun**_

Harold was having a slapping fight against Cameron, who seemed to be hissing at him on a raft about to go over the falls. Duncan was watching the two of them, shaking his head unfortunately. The raft stopped right before it went over the ledge, and Duncan kicked it, causing the two nerds to plummet downwards.

 _ **Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won**_

Addie was working on her phone on a log innocently, kicking he legs aimlessly, until Harold and the raft came flying down behind her. She got up and looked around nervously, but Harold was long gone at this point. Cameron came flying down as well though, knocking her off the log and tumbling down with him.

 _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way**_

Jasmine was attempting to ride a vine, and succeeding until she ran face first into the confession can, knocking Noah out of it, and his magazine he was reading out of his hand and into the window, where a very chef-like outline was cooking.

 _ **I'll get there one day**_

The magazine fell into Chef's concoction, while he was looking at B, who both looked innocent enough. He were sitting at a table ready to be fed. The silent treatment pulled out a salt shaker from his jacket, and rubbed his hands happily.

 _ **Cause I wanna be... Famous**_

Sierra and Tyler were having an arm wrestle. Tyler was clearly trying too much, attempting to use both hand against her, but she held firm, even against him. She quickly grabbed Bob's coffee, took a sip, and beat Tyler with ease. She than began to bounce around like she was on a sugar rush.

 _ **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

Shawn and Sky were glaring at each other unhappily on opposite sides of a staircase, near where Justin was working out. Beth was drooling on him, quite literally, and fell over, knocked out. Justin got up to try and help her, but she held up her hand as if to say no.

 _ **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na (I wanna be!) (I wanna be!) (I wanna be famous!)**_

Zoey and Dave are talking normally, while Lightning and Scott were screaming at each other. Sky jumped in to stop them, but not before Lightning grabbed Scott and threw him into the air. On Scott's journey, the time turned from day to night, and he landed head first on his seat and collapsing on the ground. All the other campers were sitting on their stumps calmly, while Scott was out cold on the ground. A flashing light flickered on as the song ended reading: **Total Drama Island**

* * *

"Alright!" Chris repeated. He was still standing a top the great mountain, watching contentedly as the contestants looked at what was arguably their doom. "Today's challenge is three-fold. Your first task is to jump off this one thousand foot high cliff into the lake." He laughed somewhat evilly.

Sam raised his hand. "FIRST challenge? You are implying that we SURVIVE! Isn't that challenge enough?"

Cameron rolled his eyes in his bubble. "I'll give you ten to one odds the answer to that is no."

"Come ON guys," Duncan snorted. "You can't be this weak. It'll be a piece of cake... no, PIE!" he licked his lips.

"If you look down," Chris pointed downward. "You'll see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake we've stocked full of man eating sharks."

Sam looked at the water. "Wow man, that's amazing! What are they, holograms?"

"Pfft," Dave snorted. "Everyone knows that there is no such this as man eating sharks."

Chris narrowed his eyes. "You willing to bet your life on that?"

Dave blinked. "Uh.. no?"

"Good. Then you really need to listen to the rules of the challenge," Chris said pleasantly. "Now. Inside that circle of death, is a safe zone. That, unless you want to die, is your target area, which, we are PRETTY sure is shark free."

"What?!" Zoey exclaimed.

Chris plowed on, obviously enjoying the looks of fear on the contestant's faces. "For each team member that jumps and does not become a dismembered member will earn their team a point."

Dave rolled his eyes. "How does free-falling into a lake take so much explanation?"

"I don't know," Arthur replied. "Maybe because out LIVES are on the line here?"

"As I was saying..." Chris was getting a little ticked off now. "As for those lucky enough to survive, there are crates waiting below. These crates are stuffed with..." there was a musical cue. "Building a McLean brand hot tub!"

Harold was amazed. "Awesome! I always wanted to build a hot tub.

"Did you just slap a stamp with your face onto a hot tub and call it 'McLean brand?" Sky was a bit more skeptical.

Chris was very ticked off now. "The team with the best hot tub wins a wicked party after the fact." When Sam raised his hand again, he growled, "Whatever team screams the least and talks the least during the sky diving part of the challenge gets a wheelbarrow to carry the crates. As for the losers of the challenge, they will be sending somebody home tonight."

There was a brief pause. Everyone wanted to say something, but everyone also wanted the wheelbarrow. "All righty then," Chris said happily. "Killer Bass, you go first."

Scott flinched at the height of the cliff. "Wow," he said clearly amazed. "Well... uh... who wants to go first?"

"Ladies first," Duncan snorted, pushing Scott off the cliff, and his falling scream sounded as he fell.

Scott landed in the safe zone- barely!- and yelled "HEY! What's the big idea punk?! Why don't you go next then?!"

Chris made a note on his clipboard. "One survivor... Who is up next?"

"Eh, what the heck," Shawn shrugged. "Us apocalypse people know how to survive bug drops."

Noah shrugged. "These shows always make the interns do the stunt first to make sure it's survivable dimwits."

A flashback played, where Chef was wearing a pair of swimming short, a floatie and some goggles, while Chris appeared to be willing him to jump off. "We need to test the stunts first," Chris said. "And, guess what? You are intern number one!"

"Demoted to INTERN?!" Chef demanded. "I'm a camp cook, not some free loader! I earn my keep here!"

Chris snorted. "You know good and well that all the interns we HAD are currently on leave!"

"You mean in the hospital," Chef argued.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Chris rolled his eyes. "Just do the stunt already!"

Chef was clearly unhappy. "Crappy job... crappy stunts..." he jumped from the cliff.

The flashback ended with Chris grinning like a kid in a candy store.

The next thing that showed was a montage of the campers of the Gophers jumping from the cliff.

First came Gwen shouting "I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

Then Duncan who fell in awkward silence.

Tyler and Zoey fell, holding hands and screaming.

"They put the screaming in 'Screaming Gophers," Chris said happily.

Duncan raised an eyebrow as Tyler and Zoey landed together.

Tyler mouthed 'Score', as Zoey held on to him nervously.

Duncan nodded, clearly impressed at the jock's abilities.

* * *

Duncan snorted. "Was I impressed?" He paused. "Heck yeah I was! To think TYLER, who has maybe 2/3 of a brain cell could get a girl this early in the competition amazes me," he pondered for a second. "Gotta make him teach me how to do it..."

* * *

Trent fell next, yelling for his life. Arthur fell soon after, a look of dissatisfaction etched across his face.

"All right! Good job Gophers!" Chris called to the members who had already jumped.

Sam leapt from the cliff next. "GERRONIMO!" He cried as he fell. He landed barely outside the safe zone.

"Hey," he ask Arthur who was swimming to shore. "Did you feel oddly cold when you landed?"

Arthur thought about it for a second. "No... not really. But maybe that's because I was so scared."

"Yeah," Sam said to himself. "It's just the fear."

Arthur gaped for a second. There was a shark fin closing in on Sam, and it was massive, as if the shark had eaten too many minnows. A LOT of minnows. "BEHIND YOU!" He screamed.

Sam chuckled. "I'm not actually going to fall for tha-" he turned around to see the sharks teeth before the shark swallowed him whole.

Everyone screamed at the sudden disappearance of Sam. Chef, however, appeared unfazed, and was driving a boat with a red cross symbol on it. He punched the shark in the nose. It spit out Sam and ran (swam?) away. Chef collected the dork and placed him on the boat. He then drove away like nothing happened.

"Ok then," Chris checked his score sheet. "That's eight jumpers, an unidentified and two more campers who are potential chickens.

Noah gaped. "Unidentified?! Sam jumped didn't he?!"

"Sure," Chris shrugged. "But we don't know if he SURVIVED or not."

"That's so unfair!" Cameron complained.

Noah sighed, grabbed his book and dropped in in a plastic bag. He then swan dived off the cliff into the waters below. He made it and was picked up by his fellow team mates.

Cameron looked at the water and then himself. "I-I can't do it," he groaned.

"Don't say that yet," Chris reassured him. "You have until all the Killer Bass jump to make your choice. But since Sam is most likely dead, you'd better hope that two of the Bass don't jump."

Owen grinned. "You'd better start worrying little dude!" He leapt off the cliff, belly flop style and landed in the safe zone.

"This isn't that bad," Addie reassured herself. "Just a cliff dive into shark infested water," she told herself as she leapt off the cliff.

Jasmine and Lightning looked at the pair of survivors, and leapt as well. Jasmine made it without any problems, but Lightning landed outside the safe zone. While the sharks were closing in, however, he beat them up, and casually walked to the surface. The contestants gaped at him, and he responded "What?"

* * *

"Dang that guys is good," Trent complained. "Able to beat up all those sharks... wish I could do that."

* * *

"COWABUNGA!" Sky cried as she swan dived into the water. Harold followed, yelling as he fell.

Dave jumped right after Sky, completely dumbfounded with love, and hit a buoy to the side of the inside zone, and slid unconscious into the safe zone.

Now it was just DJ, Beth, B, and Sierra who hadn't jumped. Sierra didn't seem to know where she was, prancing around aimlessly, while DJ and Beth were completely terrified.

"You want to jump together?" Beth asked the brick house.

DJ shuddered as B made his jump into the water.

"Remember you two," Chris grinned. "This is for the game! If you don't jump, one of you is surely going to go home tonight."

"That isn't helping CHRIS," Beth growled. "DJ is already scared out of his wits!"

Chris snorted. "My goal wasn't to help, it was to mock."

Sierra made her leap of faith, leaving the two chickens.

"In order for your team to at least tie, only one of you has to jump," Chris said. "So, I suggest getting a move on before Cameron jumps."

Cameron, however, didn't seem to care about time, and instead was doing some math on a piece of scratch paper.

Beth was sweating, and out of shock, threw DJ and herself off of the cliff.

"What are you doing?!" DJ screamed on the way down.

"Making sure we win, and ensuring our popularity!"

* * *

"Pushing brick house off the cliff. Not one of your better moves NICE GIRL," Arthur crossed his arms.

* * *

"And, thanks to Beth's brutality, the Killer Bass win the challenge!" Chris announced.

"Brutality?!" Beth demanded. She looked over at DJ. "He's completely fi-" she noticed that he was out cold, floating in the water. "Yikes," she shivered.

The Killer Bass seemed to be enjoying themselves, happily singing 'Old McDonald', while the Screaming Gophers were having no such luck.

Noah grunted. "I think I pulled a hamstring."

"Oh please," Gwen snorted. "You're too small to have a ham string."

"Ow!" Trent flinched. "Splinter!"

Scott rolled his eyes and picked up Trent's crate. "Just pick up the crate, and USE it!"

"So tell me," Addie said to Beth narrow-eyed. "What on Earth possessed the nice girl to shove mount DJ off the cliff?"

Beth growled, "It was peer pressure! If I hadn't jumped with DJ, no way we could have won!"

"Right," Addie winked at her. "I'll keep that in mind if something happens to you."

* * *

"Did I openly threaten the nicest girl in the contest?" Addie asked. "Yes I did. Since she's so stupid, she'll be easy to manipulate later. And God knows I need some allies."

* * *

"I can't believe CAMERON didn't take one for the team and jump," Arthur said accusingly. "And you can't even push the crates to help us." He pushed the crate and grunted in effort.

"Definitely," Scott agreed. He was still pushing his crate with little to no effort involved.

Duncan narrowed his eyes at the nerd. "You'd better hope we win the next challenge... for your sake," he crossed his throat with his finger.

Cameron gulped.

* * *

"So maybe I'm not the most athletic person in the world! So maybe I'm stuck in a bubble!" Cameron wailed. "Does that make me an automatic target for these people?!" He paused. "I'm guessing that's a yes..."

* * *

"We got to the camp!" Harold celebrated, as the Killer Bass wheel their way into camp. "We are going to win for sure!"

B looked back at the Screaming Gophers, who were practically inching their way along. He then looked at the contestants that were beginning to unload their supplies.

Lightning managed to pull a sledgehammer from his crate. "Sha-what?" He asked, looking at the hammer like it was going to disappear and then reappear as a pool liner. "What do we need a SLEDGEHAMMER for? We are building a pool!"

* * *

"I swear that Chris just puts random stuff in these crates," Addie said. She held up a sandwich. "This is literally all I found in mine! I hope some of the other Bass found some good stuff."

* * *

"What the?" Jasmine opened her crate with a slam of her fist. "A wheelbarrow? What's a wheelbarrow going to do? We WON the wheelbarrows already!"

Chris dropped down on them from a helicopter above them. "Yeah, I may or may not have put some stuff you were supposed to use while on your walk here!"

"I thought we were banned from opening the crates on our way here!" Sky complained.

Dave jumped to his feet. He'd been scraping his shoes before Sky had spoken, but now he had thought Sky was more important than that. "Y-yeah!" He called. "What she said!"

Sierra and Addie shared an eye roll.

* * *

"Speaking of stupid..." Addie said slyly. "Sierra will be alliance member number two in my alliance. Neither of them realize THIS is their time to escape my grasp!"

* * *

Chris was leaning against a totem pole when the Gophers finally pulled into the campsite. The Bass were finishing opening their crates, and then they were putting some of the things together.

"Hey Gophers!" He called them over to him. "So, turns out Sam actually did live, and is ready to rejoin, however he has a broken arm. As compensation, you get this handy screwdriver!" He held up the screwdriver with heavenly music playing in the background.

Sam chuckled. "I managed to grab you guys at beauty when I said I'd sue them! Not that I ever would of course!"

"Nice job Sam!" Scott said, clearly impressed. "We'll win for sure!"

* * *

"My main strategy is to throw challenges so that my team loses," Scott said slyly. "And then blame it on someone else. Since bubble boy is already on thin ice, all it will take on simple push, and then it's goodbye!"

* * *

"We should start with the support beams," Shawn ordered. "They'll be most important in the long haul."

Cameron stood up to argue. "Actually, I think we should split into teams so that we can get more done at the same time!"

"Yeah," Scott rolled his eyes. "You were the one who put us in this crappy position. You probably were going to throw the first challenge! Why should we listen to you?"

Arthur and Tyler nodded their agreement.

"Wait!" Cameron shouted as the team walked away. "We'd still be in this position, even if we won the first time!"

"Yeah sure," Arthur claimed. "But we'd have a lot more time to talk about what we should do Cameron."

Cameron gave a sigh.

Jasmine noticed the nerd, and handed her stuff to B, who nearly collapsed under all the weight. "Hey," she said sympathetically to the nerd. "I understand what it's like to be an underdog. But, you can win this challenge, i promise," she winked.

"T-thanks," Cameron said graciously. "I-i'll try my best!"

* * *

"Jasmine's really nice!" Cameron said enthusiastically. "She's really cool too! I feel completely inspired now that I have a giant on my side!" He paused. "I may want to rephrase that..."

* * *

"What's up with you and bubble boy over there?!" Addie demanded as Jasmine approached the Bass.

Jasmine shrugged. "None of your business, that's what."

Addie narrowed her eyes as the Australian walked away.

Sky was trying to fill a pail in the river, but it was moving so fast she nearly let go of it.

"Woah!" Harold grabbed the bucket. "We won the first challenge, let's not lose the second one, alright?"

Sky nodded. "Yeah, we'll win this next challenge of sure!"

Dave took a deep breath and went to confront Sky. "U-uh hi Sky," he said nervously as he sauntered over to her.

Sky was clearly caught off guard by the approaching of Dave. "Not much. What's up with you Dave?"

* * *

"YES!" Dave yelled. "She said my name! This clearly means love written in the stars!"

* * *

"So.. uh..." Dave stammered. "How are you today?"

Sky sighed. "Well, to be honest it's been kind of crappy. I'm having to fill this stupid bucket in this raging current..."

"Actually it's called a pail," Harold interjected. "A bucket implies that-"

"Will you please be quiet?!" Dave demanded.

Harold shrugged and left the frame.

"Well... how's your day?" Sky returned the question.

Dave blinked, and then regained what some might call confidence. He leaned up against a tree. "You know, I've been not caring," he said suavely.

"Really?" Sky asked. "Never took you for one of those guys."

Dave blinked again. "W-well I am!" He leaned in close to her. "You know?" He whispered.

Sky yelled at the close proximity of Dave and poor Dave wound up with a bucket to the face, and wound up, both him and the bucket, in the lake.

"What's up Sky?" DJ asked, he had come running.

Sky sighed. "We lost our pail!"

* * *

The Killer Bass and the Screaming Gophers had finished their hot tubs, and both looked awesome, but one was full and one was empty.

Chris walked between the two hot tubs. "Well," he declared. "The Screaming Gophers win today's challenge and immunity for tonight!"

"Thanks DAVE," Harold accused the guy unhappily.

* * *

"My intention was to lose the challenge," Scott was clearly frustrated. "But zombie boy was way too good at giving directions. I almost got rid of Cameron!"

* * *

 _ **Elimination Ceremony (Killer Bass):**_

 _ **Players: Harold, Lightning, Beth, Dave, Sky, Jasmine, DJ, Owen, B, Addie, Sierra**_

"All of you are losers in your own right, but let's find out who the biggest loser is!" Chris smiled happily. "First marshmallow goes to B for being completely silent!"

B sat up and took the marshmallow.

"Addie, and Sierra!"

Addie snorted happily, and Sierra skipped her was up to the tray of marshmallow.

"DJ and Owen! My brothers!"

DJ and Owen were both modestly relieved.

"Lightning, and Harold for not being too annoying, despite his ...quirks..."

"I take great offense in that," Harold said unhappily. "But I'll take the marshmallow."

"Well, well, well. Sky blew the challenge by losing the bucket-"

"Pail!" Harold cried.

"Dave caused Sky to drop the pail. Jasmine gave the opposite team a pep talk, and Beth is straight unpopular. But, the next two marshmallows are for Beth and Sky."

Beth and Sky both look relieved. Beth wipes sweat from her brow and the pair claim their marshmallow.

"And the final marshmallow of the night! It goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jasmine. Dave, you are done."

"Wh-WHAT?!" Dave exclaimed. "But I had so much to do!"

"Like propose to Sky?" Addie raised an eye brow.

"N-no!" Dave stuttered, but was dragged off by Chef.

Dave shed a tear as the boat drove away into the distance. He drew a pocket knife and made an engraving in the side of the seat. It was a beautifully crafted heart with a line straight through it. Sky looked as the boat drove away. She also shed a tear walking away.

The Gophers celebrated their victory, as the Bass walked by longingly, throughly beaten. They were clearly unsatisfied. "I'll get my revenge," Addie muttered.

* * *

 _ **And Dave gets the boot. I promise I don't have anything against Dave, but I have plans for Jasmine and Sky, and Beth needs to be Addie's pawn, so I had to wave goodbye to the normal guy here.**_

 _ **Please review this chapter! Tell me what you thought of the elimination, and the episode in general! I love feedback, so I'll take what I can get!**_

 _ **Until next time, cheers!**_

 _ **-DoctorPika**_


	3. The Big Sleep

_**I want you guys to read my disclaimers, and how much I appreciate your support. If you see something**_ _ **UNDERLINED LIKE THIS**_ _ **it is a VERY important announcement (likely meaning that I screwed up). I will put these notes at the bottom of all this, so that you can see it, even if you do skip. I cannot stress enough to read these, because you will be completely lost without them.**_

 ** _And finally my oh-so-great disclaimers (Did I hear someone laugh?):_**

 _ **1\. I own absolutely nothing here. I don't even own the Chance concept, which I believe belonged to a user by the name of Fangrin.**_

 _ **2\. If you wanted to read the other disclaimers, episode one will explain them!**_

 ** _3\. Since I consider these two episodes combined into one, the shout out still goes to ThorBringstheThunder, he's an amazing writer, and I highly suggest his work!_**

 ** _Review replies:_**

 ** _A Non-Reviewer: Considering the speed that Dave fell in love with Sky in Pahkitew Island series, I can see why you would be surprised. Also, yes I''m pretty sure Tyler was holding onto Zoey out of fright... but I'm just the writer, what do I know? I like to think maybe Sky felt bad for Dave, but again, what do I know? ;). Thank you for your constant reviews!_**

 ** _Gucci Mane LaFlare: Originally Bob was going to be eliminated because his physical inability, and his obsessing over Harold's Rubik's Cube trick. He was already a poor choice to win, but I don't think that he would have made it very far any way._**

 ** _ShadowJcreed: I never thought anyone would actually read Total Drama Golden. It was a pretty bad series, so thank you for sticking with me all this time!_**

* * *

 ** _Current Teams:_**

 ** _Screaming Gophers: Sam (Currently has broken arm), Gwen, Trent, Duncan, Tyler, Cameron, Zoey, Arthur, Scott, Noah, Shawn_**

 ** _Killer Bass: Jasmine, Beth, Harold, Lightning, Owen, B, Addie, DJ, Sky_** ** _, Sierra_**

 ** _Eliminated:_**

 ** _22nd. Dave_**

 ** _Off to work I go!_**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island!" Chris exclaimed happily. "The Gophers and Bass teams competes in their first challenges, and most of the campers jumpers into the water below," it showed the montage of the Gophers jumping off the cliff. "Some against their will..." the clip of Beth throwing DJ off the cliff. "And some doubted the challenge, and wound up being shark bait," the clip of Sam getting eaten by a shark. "And some may have fallen in love," the clips of Dave falling in love with Sky, and Tyler, and Zoey grabbing onto each other as they fell.

"After the first challenge, the two teams competed to build a hot tub," the two teams fought as they built the hot tubs. "And Dave managed to make Sky drop the bucket they were supposed to fill the hot tub again," the clip played. "And that clip deserves a rewind," he was clearly enjoying himself watching Dave get smacked with a bucket over and over again. "And in the end, it was between Jasmine, who gave the opposing team a pep talk, and Dave who distracted their own team into submission, but in the end Dave bit the big one and was forced into submission! The first camper is down, and twenty-one more to go! One will go in this episode for sure, on TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND!" The camera zoomed out as he said these words.

* * *

Total Drama Island (I Wanna Be Famous)- 2007

 _ **(DEFINITELY NOT COPY AND PASTED)**_

The intro played, cameras appearing in unlikely places. One camera forced a squirrel out of a tree, and it began to fall to the ground below, where a camera appeared under a rock. A hand snapped and the camera began to pan.

It panned past Chris and Chef, who were driving a golf cart, and up a giant mountain.

 _ **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine**_

The camera went off the ledge, and two pairs of legs began flailing about as the camera (and likely the cameraman) fell down the mountain into a lake with a small ring around it. Owen appeared under the water happily swimming about with the fishes below him. He farted, causing about twenty fish to die and float upwards.

 _ **You guys are on my mind**_

The camera panned upwards where Trent and Gwen were driving giant sail boats. Trent seemed to be playing his guitar, until a bunch of seagulls saw the fish and covered the screen for a second. When it was un-feathered, Trent didn't have his guitar any more.

 _ **You asked me what I wanted be to and now I think the answer is plain to see**_

A seagull was carrying the guitar, but was dropping. It let go of the guitar, and it hit Arthur in the head, causing him to fall over. DJ was meditating in the distance with a whole bunch of animals, but bird droppings dropped on his head. He looked at the camera unhappily.

 ** _I wanna be... famous_**

While Sam ran over to Arthur, who was still out cold, he ran over a bunny, who turned into rage mode and then attacked him. Sam ran the opposite direction, with a killer bunny following him. He ran past DJ, who shrugged at the sight.

 _ **I wanna live close to the sun**_

Harold was having a slapping fight against Cameron, who seemed to be hissing at him on a raft about to go over the falls. Duncan was watching the two of them, shaking his head unfortunately. The raft stopped right before it went over the ledge, and Duncan kicked it, causing the two nerds to plummet downwards.

 _ **Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won**_

Addie was working on her phone on a log innocently, kicking he legs aimlessly, until Harold and the raft came flying down behind her. She got up and looked around nervously, but Harold was long gone at this point. Cameron came flying down as well though, knocking her off the log and tumbling down with him.

 _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way**_

Jasmine was attempting to ride a vine, and succeeding until she ran face first into the confession can, knocking Noah out of it, and his magazine he was reading out of his hand and into the window, where a very chef-like outline was cooking.

 _ **I'll get there one day**_

The magazine fell into Chef's concoction, while he was looking at B, who both looked innocent enough. He were sitting at a table ready to be fed. The silent treatment pulled out a salt shaker from his jacket, and rubbed his hands happily.

 _ **Cause I wanna be... Famous**_

Sierra and Tyler were having an arm wrestle. Tyler was clearly trying too much, attempting to use both hand against her, but she held firm, even against him. She quickly grabbed B's coffee, took a sip, and beat Tyler with ease. She than began to bounce around like she was on a sugar rush.

 _ **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

Shawn and Sky were glaring at each other unhappily on opposite sides of a staircase, near where Justin was working out. Beth was drooling on him, quite literally, and fell over, knocked out. Justin got up to try and help her, but she held up her hand as if to say no.

 _ **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na (I wanna be!) (I wanna be!) (I wanna be famous!)**_

Zoey and Dave are talking normally, while Lightning and Scott were screaming at each other. Sky jumped in to stop them, but not before Lightning grabbed Scott and threw him into the air. On Scott's journey, the time turned from day to night, and he landed head first on his seat and collapsing on the ground. All the other campers were sitting on their stumps calmly, while Scott was out cold on the ground. A flashing light flickered on as the song ended reading: **Total Drama Island**

* * *

Chris walked up to the cabins calmly, clearly content with the way the kids were being beaten up. He then took and air horn and a megaphone, and used them together to create an incredibly large sound that immediately woke every camper. Addie leapt about six feet, slamming her head into the bunk above hers.

"Are we ever going to get a break of this morning wake-up call?" Sky moaned. She was just getting out of bed, and prepared to go out side, following the other contestants of the Killer Bass.

"Morning!" Chris taunted. "Hope you slept well guys."

Scott stretched. "Best I've slept in years!"

* * *

"I live on a farm," Scott explained. "The best night of sleep I ever got was the hospital bed I was born on, and I don't remember that bed that well," he sighed contentedly. "So, all this to say, I love camping!"

* * *

Beth at Chris, clearly looking for something to say. "Uh... I like your shorts Chris!"

"Thanks," Chris grinned. "I always knew I'd look good in shorts!"

* * *

"My popularity is completely trashed 'cause I threw DJ off the cliff," Beth whined. "I really have to make myself look popular to my team mates."

* * *

Jasmine gave her a sympathetic pat on the back. "I know what it's like to be an outcast," she said reassuringly.

"Um..." Sam raised his broken arm. "Will the challenge involve physical contact?"

"Seconded," Cameron agreed.

Scott rolled his eyes. "You idiots. Challenges always involve physical contact!" He said angrily.

"I can't believe you said that," Cameron whined.

Scott hesitated, reconsidering what he said. "Um.. I mean, I'll make up for your inabilities with my uh... physical prowess."

* * *

"The last thing I need right now is enemies," Scott narrowed his eyes. "So, instead of my throwing challenges strategy, I need to win some challenges to get the trust of my team mates. And THEN I'll throw some challenges."

* * *

"Either way, today's challenge is to run around the lake. First team back the the main lodge," Chris pointed to the direction of the lodge, "Will get dinner!"

Trent looked up. "We didn't get breakfast either dude. You really need to feed us once in a while."

"I agree," Harold said. "I won't have enough energy to run around the lake if I don't get any sugar!"

Chris shrugged. "You'll get food when you finish your marathon."

Noah grimaced. "I can't believe I signed up for this stupid show..."

* * *

"I can't believe that Chris is so cruel to us," DJ cried. "How does he get away with this?!"

Harold paused. "It's incredible how Chris can think of all these ways to torture us," he paused again. "I hate to say it, but I'm kind of impressed."

* * *

The teams were running around the lake.

"Ha ha!" Lightning cried happily. "No one can catch the Lightning!" As if on cue, he ran into a pole and fell over.

"Sha bang," Tyler grinned as he passed the super-jock.

Lightning shook himself off and began to run again. "Why is that pole even sha-there?"

"Probably because Chris likes his cable TV?" Sky said.

"Ha!" Lightning snorted. "TV is for wimps! Unless it's the NBA, NFL..." he began to count off the sports challenges on his fingers.

Sky sat down to listen to the channels, and Lightning was clearly willing to keep going.

Jasmine passed the jock and gymnast, rolling her eyes as she went.

Noah and Shawn were at the back of the pack, sharing a walk.

"So.. uh..." Noah was most likely thinking of a conversation topic. "Where did your obsession with zombies come from?"

"Well," Shawn said nervously. It's not really a great reason." He then got very defensive. "And plus, why is it a bad idea to prepare for Armageddon?"

"I-it's not," Noah replied. "In fact, I think it's a pretty good idea. History makes it look like there will be one!"

Shawn's eyes lit up. "So you agree with me then?!"

"Yeah," Noah said. "Consider me an ally."

* * *

"Shawn is kind of like a puppy," Noah explained. "First you make it seem welcome, and then you give it the boot. Right out the door, and into the boat," he said happily.

* * *

"How on Earth did YOU get up here?" Tyler asked in astonishment as Cameron rolled his way up to him.

Cameron grinned. "Simple physics really, you see my mass plus the ball's mass, plus Einstein's equation is a simple math."

Duncan had also joined them. "I don't really think he cares," he whispered to the bubble boy.

"I really don't," Tyler said. "And I mean that in the best way possible."

"No offense taken," Cameron sighed.

* * *

"That or NBC, or SNL," Lightning finishes.

Sky stood up, clearly contented as Harold and Arthur passed them. "We'd better get going, we are nearly in last place."

"You are probably right," Lightning said. "I can't finish in last place, sha-bang!"

Chris was sitting in the dining hall as most of the campers had finished the challenge. "We are waiting on Lightning and Sky for the bass, and Arthur for the Gophers."

"I can't believe Harold finished before them," Zoey whispered to Owen.

"Agreed," Owen muttered.

Agreed agreed," Trent added.

"Agreed agreed agreed," Gwen piled on.

Sam grimaced. "Even I finished before them, and I've got a broken arm."

"For the last time, no one cares," Scott said scathingly.

"You know what else no one cares about," Sierra claimed. "Chris's early carrier as a singer."

Addie burst out laughing. "What'd you do, broadway?"

"Actually it was a boy band known as-" Sierra's mouth was covered by Chris.

Chris narrowed his eyes. "Will you please shut up?!"

Even B was laughing, in his own... silent way.

DJ was laughing up against the wall, with his arms crossed.

"Since when do you do that?" Duncan asked, clearly impressed. "It's kind of cool you know."

DJ smiled, "I got it from you, you know."

Duncan grinned. "Well, thanks. You want to get into a guys alliance? That way, we both get to have a vote on the opposite team."

"Right," DJ said, giving Duncan a fist bump. "You got a deal."

* * *

"In other words, I get to pick who gets to boot on the Bass team," Duncan smiled. "And Sierra will be a piece of cake to manipulate, and Addie's madly in love with me."

Addie crossed her arms. "Duncan is a piece of slime."

* * *

Arthur fell into the dining hall, right ahead of Lightning and Sky.

"Danged squirrel getting into my hair and not leaving," Lightning cursed. "I totally could have won."

Sky grimaced. "Yeah. Evil squirrels."

"Since the Gophers won the challenge, they may eat last," Chris grinned.

"What?!" Trent demanded. "Last? But we won, didn't we?"

"Life isn't fair," Chris shrugged. "Bass," he pulled the curtain, revealing a lot of food, and a lot of really good food at that. "You may eat."

* * *

"That is SO unfair," Sam complained. "I'm hungry! So hungry!"

* * *

"Really... hungry..." Trent moaned and collapsed.

"Gophers!" Chris announced. "You may begin your feast!"

The Gophers leapt onto the food like they were starving, which they most likely were.

"Mmm... amazing," Trent grinned. "This is the best food I've ever had!"

He looked up at Chef, who was holding a knife rather threateningly.

"O-other than your food sir," he said hastily.

Sierra was still annoying Chris with her pointless facts. "And, Chef Hatchet is actually your number two friend, next to your brother."

"Oh," Chris grinned. "I miss Gerald. Either way, you need to shut up!"

Sierra continued to babble away.

* * *

"Some people may think of my obsession with Chris to be..." Sierra paused. "Abnormal. And they aren't wrong, it's just that most people only pay attention to the current Chris and not the past Chris. Did you know he had-"

"NOBODY NEEDS TO KNOW ABOUT THAT SIERRA!" Chris shouted.

Sierra smiled nervously. "It's probably not appropriate for a kid's show any way."

* * *

"Your challenge today is to stay awake the longest," Chris grinned. "So, last team standing wins!"

"Wait..." Gwen paused. "You mean the marathon and the giant turkey dinner was just a ploy to make us sleepy?"

Chris winked at her, "Good thinking process."

"Oh!" Trent snapped his fingers. "So thats why you didn't let us eat first!"

"No dip Sherlock," Scott rolled his eyes.

Sam separated the Trent and Scott. "Alright guys, we need to work together, not apart."

"Said the guy with broken arm," Scott growled.

* * *

"We are currently at the thirty hour mark and most of our contestants are still wide awake," Chris said in a voice over.

The camera cut to Owen, Shawn, and Noah out cold.

Gwen was rubbing her eyes. "This is so painful."

"I know," Duncan replied. "I'm so sleepy I want to kill myself."

Trent narrowed his eyes at him. "Maybe you could do that any way."

* * *

"Trent seems to be picking fights with everyone," Sam said. "I'd hate to vote the guy off, but if we lose, I don't really have a choice."

* * *

Sierra was still bugging Chris. "You know, I'm a big fan of your cooking show you know?"

"Cooking show?!" Arthur snorted. "God, I'd hate to miss this. Tell us all about it Sierra."

"You know, the nerd is right," Duncan said, amused. "I'd hate to miss this."

"Well, when Chris was five years old, he wanted to make a cooking show called 'Cooking with Chef Chris'," Sierra explained.

Chef had walked into the frame. "After all these years, Chris wanted MY job!"

"I do not!" Chris whined. "It was just a fantasy!"

Sierra was continuing. "Fantasy! It was more than that to you, you asked for it for your birthday!"

"That's not even on the fan sites," Chris said, a bit overwhelmed. "H-how did you...?"

"You probably don't want to know," Duncan said.

The camera cut to another moment in the contest, as Harold and DJ were both falling to sleep. Tyler was already out cold, and Cameron was curled up in his bubble, with his thumb in his mouth.

Now it was only Gwen, Trent, Arthur, Jasmine, Sky, and Scott were still standing.

"Hey," Scott asked Gwen and Trent. "You guys ever consider joining an alliance?"

Trent shrugged. "I can't believe you'd ask ME this, since we just got into a fight."

"I wouldn't, but Cameron is passed out with a thumb in his mouth," Scott pointed to the bubble boy.

Gwen looked at Cameron, then shrugged. "Dirt farmer has got a point." She turned to Scott. "Sure, what the heck? I'm in."

"Hey!" Arthur exclaimed. "Why aren't I apart of this?"

Scott paused. "Well, you are mostly dead weight, you know? Like, not supposed to make it much farther in the game? Some one the producers put in the game so other people could get further."

"Not true!" Arthur claimed indignantly. "In fact, just to show that I'm my own person, I'm going to stay awake to win this challenge!"

* * *

"Maybe Arthur can stay awake for a while, but I grew up on a farm," Scott bragged. "Every night, chickens would hatch, and keep us all up with their squawking, so my record for staying awake is nearly ten days! No way I'm losing this challenge." He paused. "Dumb chickens. But they were more than worth it in the morning!"

* * *

"Ugh, I'm so tired," Jasmine yawned. "I can't believe everyone on our team is asleep."

"Agreed," Sky mumbled. "So, question for you Jasmine?"

Jasmine sat up. "Sure, what is it you want?"

"Why do you protect Beth like you do?" Sky asked. "I get it's a good thing to do, but why?"

Jasmine thought about this for a little bit. "Well, I know what it's like to be an outcast, you know? And Beth probably feels the same way. And, I just have a funny feeling that somebody is going to use her, because she isn't so smart."

"Yeah I get that," Sky nodded.

"I got a question for you too," Jasmine claimed.

Sky shrugged. "Sure, I got nothing to hide."

"Why would you dump Dave, who was clearly into you?" Jasmine questioned. "I mean, no offense, but you are kinda the reason he's gone."

Sky looked nervous. "I'd rather not answer that right now Jasmine."

Jasmine shrugged. "It's ok, I guess."

"Alright!" Chris blew his air horn. "All of you, to the showers! And Arthur, Scott, Gwen, Trent, Jasmine, and Sky are coming with me!"

"What are they going to do to us next?" Arthur whined. "We are already so tired!"

Trent shrugged. "We've stayed awake for five days, they can't do anything to make us more tired. And, Scott doesn't even look tired!"

Scott faked modesty. "No, really. I'm just very good at staying awake."

"You bet you are..." Gwen yawned. She then closed her eyes, and fell to the ground as they walked.

Trent ran to her. "No Gwen!"

But Gwen was already on the ground, out cold.

Arthur put his hand on Trent's shoulder. "We still have three people to their two. We can still win!"

"Come on!" Chris shouted. "We haven't got all day!"

Trent and Arthur caught up with the rest of the campers.

"This is where you'll be forced to fall asleep," Chris said. It was in a random spot in the woods, filled with trees and bugs.

Trent looked around. "Why here? It's like, the most random spot in the entire camp!"

"Exactly!" Chris said. "Hopefully Sierra can't find us here.

"Seconded," Arthur yawned, and sat down next to where Jasmine was sitting.

Chris pulled out a book. "Today, you;ll be doing something different. I'll be reading you... the history of Canada... the pop up book..."

"No!" Trent yelled. "I'm not staying awake for this!" And then he fell down, much like Gwen did, out cold.

Arthur sighed. "Guess it's me and you Scott."

"Indeed it is," Scott said snidely.

"Chapter Three... the Revolutionary War..." Chris continued to read slowly.

"Canada wasn't even part of that!" Arthur exclaimed.

Chris shrugged. "Says right here in the book- I mean. Says... right... here... in... the... book..."

"Ah, screw it!" Sky said unhappily. "I'm done with this nonsense!" She too fell asleep.

Jasmine looked around. "Actually, I would do my best, but since Scott doesn't even look tired, I give up." She fell asleep.

"And Scott wins!" Chris raised Scott's hand into the air.

Arthur sighed. "Hey, I won too!"

"In your own way," Scott agreed. "But not my way!"

Arthur grimaced right before the camera cut to the elimination ceremony.

* * *

"Greeting campers," Chris grinned, holding a cup of coffee. "Or should I say, fishy losers!"

Harold frowned. "You really shouldn't call us that Chris."

"We all voted Sha-Owen right?" Lightning asked Beth.

Beth nodded. "Yeah, Owen did lose the challenge first."

"Any way!" Chris said. "If you get your name called, come and get a marshmallow. All but one will get one, and they will be forced to walk the dock of shame, report to the Boat of Losers, and never return to the island. EVER!"

Jasmine sighed. "We get it Chris."

"It's a good thing you are safe," Chris narrowed his eyes at her. "Along with B and Sky!"

The three campers got their marshmallows, and began to roast them over the fire.

"Harold, and DJ!"

Harold looked ecstatic. "Yes!"

DJ gave him a high five. "Good job my brother!"

"Beth and Addie!"

Addie walked up to Chris. "Thanks!"

"Yeah!" Beth said. "Thanks Chris!"

"No problem. Next person safe is the Lightning!"

Lightning stood up happily. "Sha-Yeah!"

"And our final two campers. Sierra and Owen. One of you will be going home tonight, never to return. And that person is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Sierra. Owen you are safe from elimination."

"What?!" Sierra exclaimed.

Lightning stood up too. "Yeah! Sha-What?!"

"Yeah, I know," Chris shrugged. "Always a shock. But, you've been eliminated Sierra."

Addie looked around with narrowed eyes. "We all voted Owen, right?"

"Hey!" Owen sighed. "I didn't!"

"I-I think so..." Beth said. "I told everyone like you said!"

Sierra was riding away. "I wasn't voted off, no way. I still got to be on Total Drama Island, so I'll be fine in the future, don't worry about me. I WILL be back."

* * *

"Yeah, so uh.. funny story," Chris said nervously in the confessional. "It isn't very professional, but tonight I rigged the votes against Sierra. She was really annoying me, and I wanted her off my show, ok?! But, people are starting to get feisty! Find out how I'll torture the kids, next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND!"

* * *

 _ **End Episode**_

 _ **I remember that ANon-Reviewer asked me to eliminate Sierra in the first episode, but I had to eliminate Dave since, if I didn't, he'd get way too out of control. But Sierra doesn't have much story potential like the other contestants do, so I eliminated her here instead. I hope you are still happy, since she got out early. I got the Idea for the ending of the episode from a YouTube series known as Toadal Drama Island Returns. It's a great show, and I highly suggest you check it out, because there is a new season (World Cruise) coming out next month.**_

 _ **All that aside, this episode is a day late, so I apologize for that. Been kind of busy lately.**_

 _ **Any way, let me know if you liked the episode or not, who you want to be eliminated next, and if you are enjoying the series or not by reviewing (PMs work too)!**_ _ **Fun Fact of the Episode, this episode was 100% created watching the Big Bang Theory (Hey, I love the show). Not the most productive way to write, but it was written nonetheless.**_

 _ **See you guys later ;)**_

 _ **-Pika**_


	4. DodgeBrawl

_**I want you guys to read my disclaimers, and how much I appreciate your support. If you see something UNDERLINED it is a VERY important announcement (likely meaning that I screwed up). I will put these notes at the bottom of all this, so that you can see it, even if you do skip. I cannot stress enough to read these, because you will be completely lost without them.**_

 ** _And finally my oh-so-great disclaimers (Did I hear someone laugh?):_**

 _ **1\. I own absolutely nothing here. I don't even own the Chance concept, which I believe belonged to a user by the name of Fangrin.**_

 _ **2\. If you wanted to read the other disclaimers, episode one will explain them!**_

 ** _3\. Since I consider these two episodes combined into one, the shout out goes to VintageMadame, he's an amazing writer, and I highly suggest his work! Since TD Brains V Brawn V Beauty is coming to a close, now is a great time!_**

 ** _Review replies:_**

 _ **ThorBringstheThunder: No problem! In fact, I think that giving out these shout outs is the best part of writing these episodes :). Also, Owen isn't going to play a major role in this episode. But I do have plans for him involving the vote last chapter.**_

 _ **ThatBritishGuy: That's a negatory. I'm going to rip people off and claim their work as my own, I need to draw the line somewhere ;)**_

 _ **Gucci Mane LaFlare: I kind of made her to be one of the contestants like Arthur was saying; given the boot early to make others get further in the game. I feel bad for Sierra, but she did her job well.**_

 _ **ShadowJCreed: Me too. I can hardly stay awake for one, and I would totally have failed the challenge. One night of awesome gaming with my friends, and them I'm out for the next about five hours**_

 _ **KnightLawn: Why thank you :)**_

 _ **This story has become my PRIMARY story, replacing TDP:S as my first priority. It is likely that a TDP:S episode may come out every once and a while, but not as often as these. I will try to output two chapters each week, but it's a lot of work :(**_

* * *

 ** _Current Teams:_**

 ** _Screaming Gophers: Sam (Currently has broken arm), Gwen, Trent, Duncan, Tyler, Cameron, Zoey, Arthur, Scott, Noah, Shawn_**

 ** _Killer Bass: Jasmine, Beth, Harold, Lightning, Owen, B, Addie, DJ, Sky_**

 ** _Eliminated:_**

 ** _22nd. Dave_**

 ** _21st. Sierra_**

 ** _Off to work I go!_**

* * *

"Welcome back!" Chris jumped into the frame. It was the classic view of the lake behind him, and the camera in front of him. "Last time on Total Drama Island, the competitors competed in a race around the lake of this crappy island known as Wawanakwa. Then competed to eat food, and then tried to stay awake the longest. The Bass managed to lose... AGAIN, because Owen fell asleep a little too quickly. The contestant to go next seemed to be Owen, but it was Sierra who was sent packing due to the interference of a certain undeniably hot host," Chris grinned pridefully. "But, our first two contestants are down, and there are nineteen more losers who have yet to be determined! Who will go home next? Find out here on TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND!"

* * *

Total Drama Island (I Wanna Be Famous)- 2007

 _ **(DEFINITELY NOT COPY AND PASTED)**_

The intro played, cameras appearing in unlikely places. One camera forced a squirrel out of a tree, and it began to fall to the ground below, where a camera appeared under a rock. A hand snapped and the camera began to pan.

It panned past Chris and Chef, who were driving a golf cart, and up a giant mountain.

 _ **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine**_

The camera went off the ledge, and two pairs of legs began flailing about as the camera (and likely the cameraman) fell down the mountain into a lake with a small ring around it. Owen appeared under the water happily swimming about with the fishes below him. He farted, causing about twenty fish to die and float upwards.

 _ **You guys are on my mind**_

The camera panned upwards where Trent and Gwen were driving giant sail boats. Trent seemed to be playing his guitar, until a bunch of seagulls saw the fish and covered the screen for a second. When it was un-feathered, Trent didn't have his guitar any more.

 _ **You asked me what I wanted be to and now I think the answer is plain to see**_

A seagull was carrying the guitar, but was dropping. It let go of the guitar, and it hit Arthur in the head, causing him to fall over. DJ was meditating in the distance with a whole bunch of animals, but bird droppings dropped on his head. He looked at the camera unhappily.

 ** _I wanna be... famous_**

While Sam ran over to Arthur, who was still out cold, he ran over a bunny, who turned into rage mode and then attacked him. Sam ran the opposite direction, with a killer bunny following him. He ran past DJ, who shrugged at the sight.

 _ **I wanna live close to the sun**_

Harold was having a slapping fight against Cameron, who seemed to be hissing at him on a raft about to go over the falls. Duncan was watching the two of them, shaking his head unfortunately. The raft stopped right before it went over the ledge, and Duncan kicked it, causing the two nerds to plummet downwards.

 _ **Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won**_

Addie was working on her phone on a log innocently, kicking he legs aimlessly, until Harold and the raft came flying down behind her. She got up and looked around nervously, but Harold was long gone at this point. Cameron came flying down as well though, knocking her off the log and tumbling down with him.

 _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way**_

Jasmine was attempting to ride a vine, and succeeding until she ran face first into the confession can, knocking Noah out of it, and his magazine he was reading out of his hand and into the window, where a very chef-like outline was cooking.

 _ **I'll get there one day**_

The magazine fell into Chef's concoction, while he was looking at B, who both looked innocent enough. He were sitting at a table ready to be fed. The silent treatment pulled out a salt shaker from his jacket, and rubbed his hands happily.

 _ **Cause I wanna be... Famous**_

Sierra and Tyler were having an arm wrestle. Tyler was clearly trying too much, attempting to use both hand against her, but she held firm, even against him. She quickly grabbed B's coffee, took a sip, and beat Tyler with ease. She than began to bounce around like she was on a sugar rush.

 _ **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

Shawn and Sky were glaring at each other unhappily on opposite sides of a staircase, near where Lightning was working out. Beth was drooling on him, quite literally, and fell over, knocked out. Lightning got up to try and help her, but she held up her hand as if to say no.

 _ **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na (I wanna be!) (I wanna be!) (I wanna be famous!)**_

Zoey and Dave are talking normally, while Lightning and Scott were screaming at each other. Sky jumped in to stop them, but not before Lightning grabbed Scott and threw him into the air. On Scott's journey, the time turned from day to night, and he landed head first on his seat and collapsing on the ground. All the other campers were sitting on their stumps calmly, while Scott was out cold on the ground. A flashing light flickered on as the song ended reading: **Total Drama Island**

* * *

The episode opened on Addie who was baking cupcakes. It then cut to her placing some kind of mysterious sugar on it, and then giving it to Owen.

"What's this?" Owen asked, looking at the cupcake Addie had offered him.

Addie snorted. "I raided Chef's kitchen last night and found this cupcake. I don't want it, so you can have it."

"What?" Owen exclaimed. "My mama didn't raise a thief! I'm not eating that!"

Addie sighed. "Just take it off my hands. You know, as a favor?"

Owen thought for a moment. "Oh, alright. But, you owe me one."

"Deal," Addie handed him the cupcake.

* * *

Addie laughed evilly. "The next challenge is a sleeping challenge! So, hence those sleeping pills I accidentally put on that cupcake. Owen will be out like a light, and then he'll be fresh for the picking at the elimination ceremony."

* * *

The camera changed to Addie who was looking incredibly stressed.

* * *

"Owen ATE the cupcake, and was out like a light. AND I made Beth tell everyone to boot him, and eventually he is going to get smart enough to realize there was something suspicious about it. The longer he stays, the more danger I'm in," Addie grimaced. "If the next challenge is an eating challenge of some sort, he gets three more days to think about it, and then I'm completely screwed."

* * *

"Friendship bracelet?" Beth offered, walking near Addie.

Addie waved her hand. "I'll be fine, but there is something you can do for me."

"What's that?" Beth asked politely.

Addie made Beth lean in close. "Owen threw the challenge yesterday and told me so!"

"No!" Beth gasped. "Tell me more!"

Addie paused. "I can't tell you too much more, but can we agree to vote him out tonight?"

"Yes!" Beth exclaimed breathlessly. "Of course I'll vote with you!"

The camera cut to Beth sneaking around the camp. Harold and DJ were playing a card game, likely Go Fish. Beth leapt out at them with a war cry.

DJ yelled and fell off the picnic table.

* * *

"Ever since Beth pushed me off a cliff, I've been terrified of her!" DJ shuddered in the confessional. "I'm so afraid of her, I tried using this geek-repellant stuff Duncan gave me. I think it's scaring off Harold though."

Harold sniffed the air. "Is that some kind of new cologne DJ is wearing? Because it smells TERRIBLE."

* * *

"So that's how Owen threw the challenge!" Beth finished her long explanation. "So are you going to vote with me and Addie?"

Harold snorted and then laughed. "You expect us to believe that?!"

"Yeah, that's a big pile of B with a side of S," DJ laughed with Harold.

Beth whined. "But Addie told me so!"

* * *

"Thanks to Beth's complete and utter failure, I have to take things into my own hands," Addie grumbled, whipping out a make up bag. She yanked a black wig from it. "Looks like I'll be using this after all."

* * *

Lightning was shooting hoops very casually and making all of them... very casually.

"Hey Lightning," Sky said nervously. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

Lightning shrugged. "Sure why sha-not?"

"I over heard Addie telling Beth that Owen purposefully lost the last challenge!" Sky said. "So can't we vote him off?"

"I sha-doubt that," Lightning replied. "Owen couldn't win a challenge if he tried. I'll still vote with you, but I don't exactly trust Addie yet."

* * *

Sky was in the confessional, and peeled off the black wig revealing Addie. "That's fine," she shrugged. "I need Lightning's vote, not his trust."

* * *

Lightning was still shooting hoops and cheering when he made a basket.

"Um... Lightning?" Sky asked the jock who was in the zone.

Lightning heaved a heavy sigh, and stopped shooting. "What do you want now?!"

Sky raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean NOW? I've hardly talked to you!"

"You should start talking sha-less," Lightning said irritably. "Couple a-minutes ago you wouldn't stop talking about votin' Owen or something like that. I already agreed, so please be quiet would ya?"

* * *

"I certainly don't remember EVER wanting to vote out Owen," Sky pondered aloud. "So how did I tell Lightning to? Somebody must be a faker, but who could it be? It has to be a female... so that's Jasmine, Addie, Beth, Gwen, or Zoey. Jasmine is way too tall, but Beth told everyone to vote out Owen last vote! And surely one of those patches she has must show some kind of skill in disguise, so my next target is Beth!"

* * *

"Woo hoo guys!" Sam cheered. "Even with my broken arm, we managed to win the last two challenges!"

Duncan snorted. "Yeah, but the second you slow our progress, you'll be off this island."

"No way!" Trent interjected. "You can't blame Sam for having a broken arm!"

"I can fend for myself Trent," Sam said nervously. "I don't really need protection."

Scott raised an eyebrow at the sight of the quarreling three.

"Are you going to help them out?" Noah asked. "I don't really care, but you are welcome to."

Scott mused. "No. Let's see where this fight gets us."

* * *

The camera zoomed in on a giant glass dome with a stadium and referee chair in it. Chris was standing in between the two teams.

"Alright!" Chris said pleasantly, watching Trent and Duncan butt heads. "Your challenge today is to play dodgeball!"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Right. Dodgeball. Another mind boggling game."

"How am I gonna play?" Cameron asked, still in his bubble. "I doubt my bubble can take all this constant abuse!"

Chris ignored the complaints. "The first way to win dodgeball is hitting someone with the ball."

"How are we going to play without two players?" Scott demanded. "Oh wait! Let's ask the Bass!"

Sky narrowed her eyes. "I've got bigger things to worry about over your stupid jokes."

"Like sha-what?" Lightning asked. "Talking too much?"

* * *

"Now that an unintentional wedge is between Sky and Lightning, I have to act," Addie crossed her arms. "Lightning is annoying, Owen is stupid, and Sky is athletic. All and all, I don't know who to vote for."

* * *

"The second way to get somebody out is to catch a ball thrown at you, meaning the person who threw it is out, and you get to bring in a new team member out onto the court!" Chris plowed along.

"Gee, throwing balls," Zoey rolled her eyes. "Isn't there a mental challenge coming up?"

Noah rolled his eyes. "That's a negatory."

"Shawn," Chris barked. Shawn, who had been sitting on the bench up until this point looked up at him.

"What's up?" He asked.

Chris threw the ball at him. "Try and hit me!"

"Alright?" Shawn shrugged and threw the ball at him.

Chris grinned. "If you have a ball in your hand, you can use it to deflect the ball. But, if the ball knocks ball out of your hand, then you are out. These are the rules of dodgeball."

"You just said 'ball five times in-" Noah's sarcasm was cut off by Chris deflecting Shawn's ball at him. It hit him straight in the face, knocking him out cold.

Chris grumbled. "You were supposed to dodge! Either way, time to split you losers into players!"

"I'll go first," Scott volunteered.

Trent grumbled. "If Duncan's going in, no way am I."

"Oh, relax," Duncan rolled his eyes. "I'll sit this one out. I've already contributed my share to the team."

Gwen shrugged. "Can't argue with that."

In the first round it was Owen, Lightning, Sky, Jasmine, and B versus Shawn, Noah, Scott, Trent, and Gwen.

Owen grabbed a ball and threw it in Shawn's direction.

"So, remind me why Lightning and Sky hate each other-" Shawn yelped as the ball came barreling at him. He was struck out and slammed against the wall.

Lightning passed another ball to Owen, who took aim at Gwen.

Gwen grabbed a dodgeball. "Just try it why don't you?"

"Wait!" Noah called, adjusting the ball in Gwen's hand. "There you go."

Owen flung the ball at Gwen, and it was deflected right toward Sky, who was caught off guard and hit out.

Chef blew his whistle and Sky took a seat on the bench.

B grabbed a ball and took aim at Gwen. As if on instinct, Noah ran to help adjust the ball, but before he could, B had thrown the ball right at him, knocking him out. The ball then ricocheted off him and hit Gwen.

"Double play!" Chris called. "Don't even care if that is the wrong sport, B is on fire!"

* * *

B spit on his hand, rubbed them together, and fake put himself out. He then winked at the camera.

* * *

The camera resumed it's video, as B, and the remaining members of the Bass were sitting down.

"Thanks to B's engineering genius, the Bass have won the first game!" Chris announces. "How will the Gophers respond?"

Noah grimaced. "I'll sit this one out guys. I kinda blew it last game."

"I'll go in again," Scott said.

Arthur shrugged. "I'll give it a try."

Cameron seemed fixated on a needle on the ground. "I'll go in," he said determinedly.

"But you are a free out," Noah reasoned. "While I'd love to see you turned into a Lightning rod, I also like winning."

Cameron shrugged. "I have a plan."

The Screaming Gophers and Killer Bass had taken their places. Bass had the same line up as before, just with Beth instead of B, while the Gophers had Arthur, Scott, Cameron, Trent, and Duncan.

"Alright," Cameron said. "We have to get all the balls on our side of the field. Find someone's ball to catch, and grab it!"

Duncan shrugged and caught Beth's ball. "I see where you are going with this. We don't have to throw, we can just catch."

"Exactly!" Cameron cheered. "And what happened to you sitting out?"

"Gave up on that," Duncan claimed. "You'd be lost without me."

Lightning had grabbed what Cameron was so fixated on, and duct taped it to his ball. He was the only one left. "TAKE THIS SCRAWNY KID!" He yelled and flung the ball at Cameron, who couldn't get out of the way.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **POW**

His bubble popped, leaving him defenseless.

"Found the needle didn't you?" Cameron asked the jock.

Lightning grinned. "Heck yeah I d-" He was hit by every ball the Gophers had on their side of the field.

The camera cut to both teams with two points, and their final line ups were being decided.

"I'm weak as a kitten without my bubble," Cameron whimpered. "So, I'm not going in."

Noah nodded. "I could agree with that. So who WILL go in?"

"We'll probably be facing the Lightning and Sky dynamic again," Scott thought aloud. He snapped his fingers, and his face contorted evilly. "Leave it to me."

Harold was whining, trying to get in. "Come on guys!"

"Sorry," DJ said. "But you haven't got the athletic abilities the rest of the team does."

"Seconded," Addie agreed. "Leave it up to us, ok?"

* * *

"Since it's very likely Addie was manipulating Beth to tell the guys to boot Owen, I don't completely trust her," Harold said. "I'll have to keep a closer watch."

* * *

The camera cut to Lightning, Sky, and B fighting against Arthur, Trent, Duncan, and Scott. Although the Gophers out numbered them, their balls were being caught, so they couldn't knock out the Bass.

B used static electricity to make the ball lock onto Arthur, who was defenseless, and got knocked out.

"Hey!" Scott called to Lightning and Sky. "Love birds! How's it feel to be on the same team?"

"What'd you just call me?!" Lightning shrieked. "Lightning's only in love with one thing! VICTORY!" He cried and flung the ball at Scott, who, dumbfounded by his failure, was knocked out.

Trent was recovering from Scott's loss and regrouped with Duncan. "We need to take out B. It's only a matter of time before he knocks us both out with his tricks."

Duncan shrugged. "Alright. You play defense. Get all the balls on our side."

Trent agreed, slightly against his will, but agreed. He managed to get all but one ball on their side.

"Now," Duncan grinned. "Let's have some fun."

Trent nodded, and the two began barraging the three Bass with dodgeballs.

Thanks to Sky's gymnastics, she was able to avoid the balls elegantly. The Bass cheered.

Lightning, however, wasn't so elegant, and took a ball from Duncan to the stomach. He cried out in pain and fell to his side.

B was too big to avoid a single one. Although they bounced off him, he was eliminated nonetheless.

Sky, Trent, and Duncan were all staring at each other, and it begged the question: who would strike first?

Duncan was the answer to the question, throwing a ball at Sky, which she caught, sending him to the bench.

* * *

"This is the closest we've ever come to losing," Trent said nervously. "I can't blow it now."

* * *

Sky brought Beth onto the field. "Take this!" Sky called, and threw a ball to Beth, who caught it, contented.

Trent was on his lonesome, but Sky took no prisoners with an onslaught of balls, which Trent was only just able to avoid. He was in no position to dodge another though, and Sky turned to Beth. "Please give me the ball."

Beth hesitated. "But he's not really done anything..."

Trent took his chance, flinging the ball at Sky, who was struck in the head.

Beth whimpered at the sight of the incoming ball Trent had launched, and was hit much like Sky.

"The Screaming Gophers win! AGAIN!" Chris exclaimed. "Bass, you REALLY suck!"

"WHY WOULDN'T YOU GIVE ME THE BALL?!" Sky demanded.

* * *

"I'm not to sad we lost actually," Sky said serenely. "It just gives me another reason to vote off Beth."

* * *

"So we vote for Owen right?" Beth asked Addie.

Addie narrowed her eyes. "Yeah. Sure."

The camera cut to DJ, Lightning, Sky, and B.

"So we are voting Beth, right?" Sky asked the team.

"Sha-yeah!" Lightning exclaimed. "Beth couldn't have won a challenge any way. Lightning ain't gonna miss her."

B nodded.

"Don't have to tell me twice," DJ agreed.

 _ **Elimination Ceremony:**_

* * *

"I'll vote for Owen tonight," Jasmine said hesitantly. "Beth and I are kind of friends. No other reason for booting her."

Owen looked nervous. "I have to vote Beth. It's my only way of survival!"

"I have to pick one," Harold grimaced. "But since I have to choose, it's-"

B picked up a picture, and crossed out Owen.

"I'll give Beth the benefit of the doubt," DJ shrugged and voted for Owen.

Addie looked evil. "Honesty or self-preservation?"

* * *

"All of you are losers in your own right, but for the third time in a row, you'll be sending somebody off the island, never to be seen again," Chris grinned. "Marshmallow time! First one is for B, who won a challenge single-handedly."

B grinned and took the marshmallow thankfully.

"DJ and Sky who are both pro-players for you guys."

DJ and Sky grinned at their chances to stay, and then at each other.

Chris sighed. "Also safe is Harold, and Addie."

Harold grimaced at the sound of his name.

"Self preservation is everything," Addie patted him on the back.

"Jasmine and Lightning."

Lightning cheered. "Sha-yeah!"

Jasmine gave him a high five.

"Owen and Beth. There were a lot of votes against you. But the choice for who went home was ultimately Addie's choice."

Beth's face lit up. "Yes!" She whispered.

"The loser of tonight is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beth. Owen remains safe another day!"

Beth stood up. "What the heck?! Addie voted for me?! We had an alliance!"

Addie shrugged. "I've got no idea what you are talking about."

Beth looked on the verge of tears.

"Sorry Beth," Harold apologized.

DJ sighed. "I didn't vote for you, even though you pushed me off a cliff."

"WHAT?" Sky demanded.

Chris pushed Beth down the Dock of Shame and threw her in the Boat of Losers.

Beth cried. "Please let me come back Chris!"

* * *

"I voted for Beth, because if I didn't I'd have a target on my back," Addie said. "And even though I can't boot Owen now, I've haven't got Beth screwing me over any more."

* * *

"The fourth episode ends with possibly the nicest contestant other than DJ eliminated. But there is still eighteen more to go before we decide a winner, here on TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND!"

* * *

 _ **End Episode**_

 _ **So, Beth is eliminated. She's probably my 15th favorite contestant, so I did feel bad giving her the boot. Also, the Killer Bass have lost their third challenge in a row, which differs from the show. Still, there are some conflicts within the Gopher team that could cause them some trouble.**_

 _ **Also it is revealed that Addie is a master of disguise, making her a powerful villain without the need for a sidekick like Heather. She's willing to betray like Heather, has powerful allies like Courtney, and is tricky like Alejandro. I hope you enjoy her villainous deeds in episodes to come.**_

 ** _There will most likely not be an episode next week, sorry._**

 ** _See you guys soon!_**

 ** _-Pika_**


	5. Not Quite Famous

_**I want you guys to read my disclaimers, and how much I appreciate your support. If you see something UNDERLINED it is a VERY important announcement (likely meaning that I screwed up). I will put these notes at the bottom of all this, so that you can see it, even if you do skip. I cannot stress enough to read these, because you will be completely lost without them.**_

 ** _And finally my oh-so-great disclaimers (Did I hear someone laugh?):_**

 _ **1\. I own absolutely nothing here. I don't even own the Chance concept, which I believe belonged to a user by the name of Fangren.**_

 _ **2\. If you wanted to read the other disclaimers, episode one will explain them!**_

 ** _3\. The shout out goes to Fangren, she's an amazing writer, and I highly suggest her work! She created the Shuffled series, which inspired my series! Her series is better than mine, so if you like mine, check out hers!_**

 ** _Review replies:_**

 _ **ThorBringstheThunder: Owen is kind of a care-free guy. I can say that he will be paranoid in this episode, but it isn't likely that he will be completely unable to participate. When writing this chapter, I DID have to consider writing a very annoyed Owen, but thanks to Addie's disguises, he needs to be kind of oblivious to her plot to get rid of him, while also being a bit suspicious.**_

 _ **ThatBritishGuy: Kinda harsh. Yikes. But, I am kinda biased with some of my characters. I personally dislike Zoey, but I had to have the Gophers winning the last three challenges. And Harold is my favorite character ever, it's on my bio, and that favoritism will bias me, but I tried to work against it while writing the elimination chart for this series.**_

 _ **AnonReviewer: Thank you for noticing! The other two you'll see later. Addie is also a reincarnation of Haley, my main villain from Total Drama Golden (Terrible season, don't read it). She was an anime-obsessed person, who put a camera in the confessional, and then used that information to boot over half of the campers, and caused a double elimination, and then eliminated DJ, and Geoff. No one realized she was spying on the confessionals until the final five, where the former contestants voted out someone else instead. She made it to the final two before finally being beaten in a physical challenge, her only weakness. Addie is much stronger, but doesn't have that camera, so it's kind of a trade off.**_

 _ **Gucci Mane LaFlare: I'm glad you are enjoying the series!**_

 _ **ShadowJCreed: Awesome. I'm so glad you are enjoying it, did you see the relationship between Addie and Haley? :)**_

 _ **This story has become my PRIMARY story, replacing TDP:S as my first priority. It is likely that a TDP:S episode may come out every once and a while, but not as often as these. I will try to output two chapters each week, but it's a lot of work :(. It's impossible to be posting this episode as soon as usual, because I'm going on a trip.**_

* * *

 ** _Current Teams:_**

 ** _Screaming Gophers: Sam (Finally Healed!), Gwen, Trent, Duncan, Tyler, Cameron, Zoey, Arthur, Scott, Noah, Shawn_**

 ** _Killer Bass: Jasmine, Harold, Lightning, Owen, B, Addie, DJ, Sky_**

 ** _Eliminated:_**

 ** _22nd. Dave (Killer Bass)_**

 ** _21st. Sierra (Killer Bass)_**

 ** _20th. Beth (Killer Bass)_**

 ** _Off to work I go!_**

* * *

The camera opens on a shot of Owen stealing a bag from Chris, a long with a box, and then dashing away into the night. "What?!" The camera switched to Chris, who was looking incredibly irritated, and was pouting on the Dock of Shame. "I knew there was a pizza missing!" He exclaimed to Chef, who looked bored out of his mind. "And my good coffee too," he said bitterly.

Chef rolled his eyes. "I ain't no expert on hosting reality shows, but shouldn't you give a recap on the last episode?"

"Ugh FINE," Chris growled. "I don't tell you how to do your job though, and I've got a whole lot of complaining to do-"

"Last time on Total Drama Island!" Chef interrupted, pushing Chris out of the frame. A splash was heard in the distance. "The two teams were forced to beat each other up in a game of dodgeball, and two people, B, and Sky dominated the challenge. But, the Killer Bass lost once more, leading them to the elimination ceremony, where Addie betrayed her underling, Beth, and managed to get her voted out, but lost he chance to vote out Owen. After being put in the bottom two twice now, Owen is on edge, meaning that he is now stealing and stress eaten' like MAD!"

A monitor appeared behind him showing Owen stealing food from the kitchen.

"HEY!" Chef cried. "That's my food!"

Chris snickered, he was holding the remote. He began to spin it on his finger tip. "Will Owen continue to stress eat? And, is the island completely screwed because of it? Find out on TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND!

* * *

Total Drama Island (I Wanna Be Famous)- 2007

 _ **(DEFINITELY NOT COPY AND PASTED)**_

The intro played, cameras appearing in unlikely places. One camera forced a squirrel out of a tree, and it began to fall to the ground below, where a camera appeared under a rock. A hand snapped and the camera began to pan.

It panned past Chris and Chef, who were driving a golf cart, and up a giant mountain.

 _ **Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine**_

The camera went off the ledge, and two pairs of legs began flailing about as the camera (and likely the cameraman) fell down the mountain into a lake with a small ring around it. Owen appeared under the water happily swimming about with the fishes below him. He farted, causing about twenty fish to die and float upwards.

 _ **You guys are on my mind**_

The camera panned upwards where Trent and Gwen were driving giant sail boats. Trent seemed to be playing his guitar, until a bunch of seagulls saw the fish and covered the screen for a second. When it was un-feathered, Trent didn't have his guitar any more.

 _ **You asked me what I wanted be to and now I think the answer is plain to see**_

A seagull was carrying the guitar, but was dropping. It let go of the guitar, and it hit Arthur in the head, causing him to fall over. DJ was meditating in the distance with a whole bunch of animals, but bird droppings dropped on his head. He looked at the camera unhappily.

 ** _I wanna be... famous_**

While Sam ran over to Arthur, who was still out cold, he ran over a bunny, who turned into rage mode and then attacked him. Sam ran the opposite direction, with a killer bunny following him. He ran past DJ, who shrugged at the sight.

 _ **I wanna live close to the sun**_

Harold was having a slapping fight against Cameron, who seemed to be hissing at him on a raft about to go over the falls. Duncan was watching the two of them, shaking his head unfortunately. The raft stopped right before it went over the ledge, and Duncan kicked it, causing the two nerds to plummet downwards.

 _ **Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won**_

Addie was working on her phone on a log innocently, kicking he legs aimlessly, until Harold and the raft came flying down behind her. She got up and looked around nervously, but Harold was long gone at this point. Cameron came flying down as well though, knocking her off the log and tumbling down with him.

 _ **Everything to prove, nothing in my way**_

Jasmine was attempting to ride a vine, and succeeding until she ran face first into the confession can, knocking Noah out of it, and his magazine he was reading out of his hand and into the window, where a very chef-like outline was cooking.

 _ **I'll get there one day**_

The magazine fell into Chef's concoction, while he was looking at B, who both looked innocent enough. He were sitting at a table ready to be fed. The silent treatment pulled out a salt shaker from his jacket, and rubbed his hands happily.

 _ **Cause I wanna be... Famous**_

Sierra and Tyler were having an arm wrestle. Tyler was clearly trying too much, attempting to use both hand against her, but she held firm, even against him. She quickly grabbed B's coffee, took a sip, and beat Tyler with ease. She than began to bounce around like she was on a sugar rush.

 _ **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

Shawn and Sky were glaring at each other unhappily on opposite sides of a staircase, near where Lightning was working out. Beth was drooling on him, quite literally, and fell over, knocked out. Lightning got up to try and help her, but she held up her hand as if to say no.

 _ **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na (I wanna be!) (I wanna be!) (I wanna be famous!)**_

Zoey and Dave are talking normally, while Lightning and Scott were screaming at each other. Sky jumped in to stop them, but not before Lightning grabbed Scott and threw him into the air. On Scott's journey, the time turned from day to night, and he landed head first on his seat and collapsing on the ground. All the other campers were sitting on their stumps calmly, while Scott was out cold on the ground. A flashing light flickered on as the song ended reading: **Total Drama Island**

* * *

"Guys!" Sam said happily. "Doc said I'm good with my cast! I can finally help in challenges again!"

Gwen narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't have HELPED in any of the challenges you missed. You really only missed dodgeball, and the cast would have been an advantage," she took a bite of her gruel.

"Lady's got a point," Cameron said, helping himself to a granola bar.

Trent paused. "Where did you get that? Chris only serves us this... stuff," he shuddered.

"I have to eat in my bubble don't I?" Cameron claimed, taking a bite of his granola bar. "And, now that I don't have my feeding tube, I packed enough food in my pocket for the whole year!"

* * *

"Wish I could say that was true," Cameron said regretfully. "And it is... mostly. But, my food has been disappearing like crazy, and I'm not eating ANY of it. It's really weird..."

Owen was enjoying a granola bar and an apple in the confessional. When he noticed the camera was filming, he went wide-eyed and then claimed: "What? I can't let him SEE me eating this stuff!"

* * *

Harold, DJ, Sky, and B were enjoying a walk to the mess hall.

"So, then I said to her," DJ laughed. "I can't believe you would actually say that!" The group laughed, except for B, who laughed silently.

Harold wiped a tear from his eye. "How many times have you told that story man? You're a riot!"

"I can't tell the story," DJ cried. "She's hear me telling it!" The group laughed again.

Lightning ran by the four. "Sha BANG! Lightning's gettin' fed FIRST!" He ran into a tree, causing him to collapse with a goofy grin on his face.

"Should we help him?" Harold questioned.

DJ shook his head, and Sky and B agreed.

As the four approached the mess hall, Sky grabbed Harold by the shoulder and pulled him away.

"What the-" Harold exclaimed. "I know martial arts! I'm warning you!"

Sky huffed. "Harold, it's just me!"

"Oh.. alright," Harold let his guard down. "What's up Sky?"

"Aren't you a little suspicious of Addie?" Sky asked the nerd. "After all, you are the smartest one here in terms of IQ..."

"Hecks yeah I am," Harold exclaimed. "Addie's been kinda shifty lately, and I don't like it at all." He paused. "What do you mean 'in terms of IQ'?"

Sky sighed. "You are the most _intelligent_ person I know, but in terms of street smarts, you are out classed by basically everyone!"

* * *

"Of course I'm street smart," Harold said defiantly. "I know words like wassap!" He sighed. "I feel really stupid saying that though. But I'm not going to let HER know that!"

* * *

"I would have sided with you, but since you offended me, we'll be working on different fronts," Harold crossed his arms. "No way."

Sky rolled her eyes. "Harold, we have the same goal. It makes NO sense to have the same goals, and NOT work together."

"..." Harold paused. "Give me some time to consider your offer."

* * *

"Harold and DJ are very close," Sky said. "If maybe I can get Harold on my side, I'll get DJ as an added bonus. Maybe I can swing B's vote, and that would basically do her in." She paused. "It's not an alliance, it's a mutual agreement."

Harold was flipping through the dictionary. "This is definitely an alliance, no matter what she says."

* * *

Owen was eating everything on everybody's plate.

"That's really weird you know," Addie spat. "Disgusting even."

DJ nodded in agreement, and even B agreed.

"Sha-bang..." Lightning said weakly, his hair covered with leaves and branches. He passed out promptly after walking in.

Chris grinned. "Hello teams!"

"Hey," Trent said, clearly being friendly.

Duncan grimaced. "Don't act nice."

"Hey campers!" Chris strutted into the room, looking as proud as ever. "Since this is my show, and I can do whatever the heck I want, and we need more females, I'm introducing a new contestant!"

Sky let out a breath of exasperation

* * *

"As soon as I come up with a plan to get Harold on my side, Chris introduces an new contestant!" Sky said. "As long as the the new person doesn't join Addie's alliance, I'll be fine. If she does though... I'm probably screwed."

* * *

"Meet Becky!" Chris announced, pointing to a pretty average female entering the mess hall.

Becky looked around, clearly a bit confused. "Last time I checked, a summer camp was not a resort."

"Just think of this as a resort summer camp," Chris said simply. "You'll be on the Killer Bass, since they suck so much."

Becky rolled her eyes. "Put me on the team that sucks, sure."

"Hello," Sky said happily. "My name is Sky. I'm a gymnast."

Becky nodded, grabbing a plate of slop. "I'm not much of a gymnast, I'm more of an outdoors person."

"Outdoors," Harold scoffed. "Must be a neanderthal."

DJ put his fingers to his lips dangerously.

Harold rolled his eyes.

B was getting some food from Chef Hatchet, who was giving him a look, while Owen snuck into the kitchen behind the psycho.

"My name is Addie," Addie introduced herself to the newcomer.

Becky nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Jasmine," Jasmine said cheerfully.

Becky's eyes lit up. "I love your accent! Must be from Australia, right?"

"Born and raised," Jasmine grinned.

* * *

"I'm a survivalist, or so they call me," Becky claimed. "And Australian people are complete and total survivors! They don't get enough credit!"

* * *

"Can't believe they get a new player," Gwen narrowed her eyes at the eager Bass.

Harold was walking by. "Keep her if you want to. Stupid outdoorsy person."

"Sadly, Harold's blessing isn't enough," Trent said. "We need to win the next challenge to put the odds higher in our favor."

Duncan was clearly impressed. "I like the way you think, pretty boy."

* * *

"You know, once you get past the fact that he is TRENT," Duncan said in the confessional. "He's not a bad guy. I just hope I can get past the fact that he is Trent."

Trent was in the confessional. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but I think that Duncan is a good guy, not a complete jock. I know right?!"

* * *

Tyler grimaced. "Can't believe YOU played a bigger role than me last episode," he said to Cameron. "No offense."

"None taken," Cameron shrugged. "I can't believe I'm out of my bubble! The air is so fresh and-"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "It's just air."

"Well try living in your own air for roughly sixteen years, and then breathe for the first time," Cameron growled.

Arthur shrugged. "I'd rather not."

"Either way," Chris tried to bring the topic back to his control. "It's time for today's challenge!"

Sky stood up in protest. "NOW? Are you kidding me?"

"No I am not," Chris said sharply. "And, you'd better sit down or else your team forfeits the challenge."

Sky looked angrily at the host, then sat down.

"Today's challenge is a summer camp favorite," Chris said happily. "A talent show!"

Harold looked very pleased. "I've got so many great talents to choose from! My marshall arts skills!"

"Non-existant," Duncan said sourly. The Gophers and Bass laughed.

Harold looked slightly ticked off. "My num-yo"

"Keep dreaming yo yo boy," Duncan chortled along with his team.

 _ **Killer Bass Talent Show Campground**_

 _ **Players: All Killer Bass**_

"All of us are completely useless at this challenge," Lightning said, frustrated. "And since we all suck, we'll be going back the to campfire pit, and Lightning's team ain't headed back there!"

Addie grinded her teeth. "LIGHTNING'S team?!"

* * *

"Lightning seriously creases me," Addie growled. "If I had to choose between him or Owen, which I most likely will have to, I'd pick him in a heartbeat."

* * *

"What can B do exactly?" DJ asked Addie and Sky, who seemed to be managing the operation.

Sky thought for a moment. "Well, recite the Gettysburg address in sign language."

"And how useful is that exactly?" Jasmine questioned the three.

"Um.." he paused. "Absolutely worth nothing to us."

"Agreed," Addie said, putting her head in her hands. "Are we really going to fail this challenge!?"

DJ considered it. "We have me, followed by Harold, and then Lightning wants to throw a football about 100 yards."

"Can you do anything Jasmine?" Addie grimaced.

Jasmine thought. "Not really. I can kinda speak to animals though."

"You talk to animals?" Sky raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"Why am I not surprised?!" Sky exclaimed.

* * *

B was out for a walk, and it was evidently very sunny and peaceful. He was making signs to Harold, who was laughing.

"Dang dude," Harold exclaimed. "You are a MASTER of sign language!"

B nodded happily

* * *

"Never thought I'd say this," Harold admitted. "But B is REALLY funny! Once you get past the sign language that is. He's a riot!"

* * *

Lightning was relaxing under a tree with the true love of his life: protein powder.

Owen ran into the frame, making an attempt to take the powder from Lightning.

"Sha-NO!" Lightning pushed him away. "My protein powder! Nobody touches it, got it?"

Owen whined. "Sorry Lightning, I've just been in the bottom two two times in a row. It's making me nervous."

"What if I told you there was a place where you could get food with no effects?" Lightning questioned.

"Really?!" Owen exclaimed. "I'll do anything!"

Lightning snickered. "I'm sure you will. You have to promise me not to touch my food though, ok?"

Owen nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, this is where the food is..." Lightning began to whisper into Owen's ear.

* * *

"I don't care if Owen gets in trouble," Lightning shrugged. "In fact, he's gluttony may be a challenge in the future, and Lightning ain't losin' to a glutton!"

* * *

Noah grimaced. "What are we going to DO for this challenge?"

"I can jump rope," Tyler volunteered.

Duncan cut him off. "No, you can't."

"Are you going to try out?" Trent asked Gwen cautiously.

Gwen snorted. "Doubtful."

"I dunno, seems like you must have some kind of talent?" Trent said. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Gwen said sharply. "Although, you should try out though, I heard you on guitar!"

Trent grinned. "Nah, I've got a feeling Chris isn't into that stuff."

"Suit yourself," Gwen said, walking away.

Zoey was volunteering for the challenge. "I can a target from twenty miles away," she bragged.

"Really?" Shawn asked, impressed. "I didn't know that was possible."

* * *

"It isn't possible," Shawn said. "But, if I can convince her to try out, at least I've got a cushion in terms of votes. She fails, she's out."

* * *

Scott was leaning up against a tree while Noah was reading a book. "This is a lame challenge," Scott growled.

"Agreed," Noah said, clearly just trying to shut Scott up.

Scott raised an eyebrow. "What's your talent bookworm?"

"Getting people like you to shut up," Noah replied angrily. "In case you didn't notice, I'M TRYING TO READ!"

* * *

"TouCHY," Scott said.

* * *

The nerds of the Gophers were united, with Arthur, Cameron, and Sam attending.

"I haven't got a talent," Arthur said grimly. "What's yours Sam?"

Sam grinned. "Eating of course!" He paused. "Oh I'll get us some food."

Cameron watched him run. "He seems to be a lot quicker both physically and mentally when his mind is on food. Astonishing!"

"Mad scientist much?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

Shawn staggered into the frame. "Mad scientist?!" He demanded. "Mad scientist means zombie means zombie take over!" He ran away screaming.

"I can't believe I didn't make the cut for the show," Tyler sighed and sat down on a rock next to Noah, who was clearly irritated.

"I can't believe it either," Noah said sarcastically. "Go somewhere else!"

Tyler looked up. "Where would I go?"

"Not HERE!" Noah demanded. "Just go!"

* * *

"Welcome to the Total Drama Island Talent Extravaganza!" Chris's voice echoed through the showing area.

Arthur flinched. "It's bad enough to hear it once!"

Becky nodded in agreement. Sky, noticing her followed suit.

"Today, from the Screaming Gophers! We give you... Shawn!"

Shawn walked onto the stage, waving modestly. "Today, I will perform a classic trick."

"Shawn's about to bomb," Noah said to Arthur, who nodded in agreement

The zombie boy looked around, before jumping onto the side of the stage. He then leapt to the other side, leaping back and forth like a monkey.

Sky face palmed. "Shawn took my act!"

"Surely you have another one?" Addie asked.

Sky paused. "Yes, but it's kind of hard for me to do in front of... people."

"Come on?" Addie said. "For the team!"

"For the team!" Sky agreed.

Shawn was finishing his act, landing on his hand, leaping into the air and then taking a bow as he landed.

Chris was impressed. "Good job Shawn! Let's see what our great judge, Grand Master Chef thinks...!"

A chart appeared on screen. It went about half-way, before going a little more toward the positive side.

"A thirty out of fifty," Chris nodded. "Again, good work!"

Harold was up next, wearing a magician's cape. "Greetings!"

"Oh boy," Duncan grimaced.

"You may think magic is stupid, but prepare for what I am about tot show you!" Harold said, whipping out a deck of cards. "Watch as I, Harold the Great, produce I living hare from these cards."

Becky looked puzzled. "Isn't it supposed to be a rabbit?"

"Yes, but technically rabbits are-" Harold was cut off be Addie, who looked ready to kill.

Harold reached into the cards, and did manage to pull out a rabbit from inside it.

Chef looked impressed, and his score entered.

"A forty five out of fifty!" Chris exclaimed. "The Bass have finally taken the lead!"

The Bass cheered.

"Who will win the challenge?" Chris announced. "Find out after the break!"

/Commercial Break/

An ad shows Chef holding a toaster upside down, and trying to get some bread in it

/End Commercial Break/

Chris jumped into the frame, while some happy Bass, and not so happy Gophers were behind him. "While you were gone, DJ stepped up for the Bass, earning them another forty points!" The Bass logo appeared, and an eighty-five was next to it. "Meanwhile, Tyler attempted to use his yo yo, but it just wasn't as effective as he would have liked, putting the Gophers at seventy points!" The same thing happened again, but with the Gopher symbol and a seventy.

"Are you SURE you can do this?!" Addie grabbed Sky

"Of course I can!" Sky said confidently.

* * *

Sky was in the confessional, looking a lot less confident. "No I can't!"

* * *

"Well, go then!" Addie said cheerfully, pushing Sky onto the stage.

Sky had a minor case of stage fright for a moment, before recovering. "Um.." She stuttered. "Howdy! I'm the new sheriff in town. I'm Sheriff Sky, and you don't want to mess with me!"

A hat and a soda bottle dropped from above. Sky caught the hat in one hand the the bottle in the other. She then put the hat on her head. A cardboard person appeared, and she managed to... burp it off the stage.

* * *

"What the heck is going on?" Chris asked.

* * *

Sky managed to burp every person off the stage. She tipped her hat nervously.

"Let's go to the judges," Chris said happily.

Owen was at Chef's table.

Chef was almost hysterical. "No! I'm not given you any food you big baby!" A disappointed Owen left the stage. He looked up. "Um.. what?"

"Your score," Chris narrowed his eyes. "Pick a score for Sky."

Chef looked nervous, "Um.. a thirty?"

* * *

"Owen was pesterin' me so I couldn't watch the stage," Chef growled. "Only thing I could hear was burping, an a lot of it too. Nasty."

* * *

Sky looked heartbroken, and went to her seat and collapsed in tears.

Chris ignored her. "Final score for Bass: A one hundred and fifteen!"

"Alright Trent," Scott said. "All we need is a forty five or above, so get that, or else I'll suffocate you in a dirt pile!"

* * *

Trent was a little winded. "Scott really wants to win I guess."

* * *

Trent walked onto the stage, holding his guitar and a stool. In the audience, Gwen was already swooning. "This song goes out to someone special at camp," he said, and began to stroke the guitar, and a sweet melody played as he sang along.

Scott nodded approvingly, and Arthur, trying not to enjoy the performance, truly was.

"We are so screwed guys," Addie whimpered.

The song was supposed to end with a soulful note, but Trent played a wrong note, leading to a minor chord which made everyone flinch.

Chris was not happy with this. "Chef, declare your winner. Points for the Gophers?"

"Hate to do this to the Gophers," Chef sighed. "But that wrong note cost them a full score. I give them...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

forty-five points. The teams tie."

Chris nodded. "Alright. The teams have tied at one hundred and fifteen, so you are BOTH losing a player tonight!"

Gopher and Bass alike gasp.

"I know," Chris winked. "I'm that good."

* * *

"Who are we voting off tonight?" Zoey asked tentatively.

Noah pondered for a moment. "I'd say we vote for you."

Zoey looked shocked. "What?!"

"What have you done for us this challenge?" Noah asked.

Shawn thought for a second. "That's true."

"Can we say that we are agreed?" Scott sneered.

* * *

Harold approached Sky tentatively. "I assume you want to get rid of Addie?"

Sky sighed. "Actually, get B, and DJ. I have a change in plans."

* * *

"WHERE IS MY FOOD?!" Sam cried, looking under his covers.

Shawn looked at him curiously. "You had food this whole time?"

* * *

Shawn was thinking in the confessional. "I'm impressed. I thought I was the only one hoarding for the take over!"

* * *

 _ **Campfire/ Elimination Ceremony:**_

"Hello Gophers and Bass," Chris grinned at the contestants. "Since Becky is new to the contest, I'm giving her immunity. Congrats!"

Becky grinned and caught the marshmallow.

"While we are covering the Bass, Jasmine, Harold, and Owen are all safe."

All three look very happy.

"Addie and DJ!"

Both caught the marshmallow.

"And the final marshmallow is for Sky. Lightning, you've been given the ol' heave ho!"

Lightning growled. "Sha- WHAT?!"

"Sorry," Sky winked. "But I don't talk to losers!"

"And the Gophers, Shawn, Sam, Trent, Gwen, Duncan, Tyler, Cameron, and Arthur."

Scott and Zoey looked around, and began to look nervous.

Chris grinned. "The final marshmallow goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Scott. Zoey, you are done."

Zoey and Lightning began to leave together.

"Too bad for them," Chris said. "Who will lose next? And who will be blasted out of the sky? Speaking of Sky, will her alliance hold strong? Find out next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND!"

* * *

 _ **End Episode**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy Becky! :)**_


End file.
